


Stealing away the Sunshine

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Kidnapping, Mildly Dubious Consent, Really Wealthy Daehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: The moment he laid eyes on Yoo Youngjae, Daehyun knew that he had to be his. He was a diamond in the rough and Daehyun would do whatever it took for Youngjae to be his.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Jingdaxian because this bitch makes some of the best Daejae fics out there!

  
As a child, he never shared his toys with children he didn't like, only with ones he deemed worthy. Even then, Daehyun didn't have many friends as a child but back then he didn't need them. His parents always told him, “Work hard, you don't need friends.” and for a while, he kept it in mind. He was smart enough to know when to pretend for his parents and when to use his smile and charm others. He learned to how to pretend. Growing up in a household where his parents were never around, Daehyun grew up learning to cling on to anything that made him smile and hiding it away from his parents.

As Daehyun went on to middle school and high school, his thoughts grew darker. He didn't bother pleasing his parents as much, instead he worked hard as to show them he didn't need them. This meant that anything he wanted, he obtained no matter his parents' opinion.

The moment he laid eyes on Yoo Youngjae, Daehyun knew that he had to be his. There was no doubt about it. Youngjae was a social outcast due to the fact he was a nerd who didn't care about his looks. He had shaggy black hair that covered his eyes and that touched his huge glasses. People turned their noses up at his unmatching clothes which Daehyun agreed that he could do a little better but he liked the way Youngjae didn't care. He liked the way Youngjae didn't give a rat's ass about the popular kids, about how they talked about him. Youngjae was smart and he knew it and he knew that the majority of the other students would just end up flipping burgers, while he ended up making millions doing what he liked. It was that confidence that drew Daehyun's attention. It sparked something in Daehyun that he had never felt before and he wanted to keep it for himself. He wondered how he had never seen Youngjae until now. He was a diamond in the rough.

So for a while, he watched Youngjae. He was fascinated as he watched Youngjae bit his lips, drawing attention to his pouty pink lips. Daehyun wondered what it would be like if he took Youngjae's lower lip into his mouth. How would Youngjae react? His attitude would suggest that he would fight back, forceful kiss versus another forceful kiss. How much would it take for Youngjae to back down? Daehyun had to stop that line of thought before he acted upon it. Daehyun had to be careful. Being part of the popular kids, due to his wealth, he couldn't be seen with Youngjae. He couldn't let anyone see them together if he was going to take Youngjae for himself.

Was this love? Daehyun didn't know but he thought this is what it felt like. His heart fluttered when he saw Youngjae, where he wanted to sit next to him and hold hands with him. Daehyun wanted to spoil him with gifts and food. He knew that Youngjae's family was struggling with money and he wanted to fix that. He had to have Youngjae for himself. He had to plan.

It just wasn't enough to date Youngjae, when other people could still try and take him away. Daehyun had to make sure that nobody could could lay their filthy eyes on Youngjae. He needed to make a house just for them, fill it with things that Youngjae would like. A good security system so Youngjae couldn't walk out into the harsh world, with a nice big fence for the backyard. He would bolt down the furniture and get rid of everything sharp. He needed to find out Youngjae's favorite colors and find only the best furniture for them. He would buy the latest technology but would limit the internet. He didn't need others hacking the system to barge in on them. Youngjae was smart but he wasn't computer smart and that would work for Daehyun.

While in class, he searched on his phone for sizable plots of land that were far away from town. He found a couple and read their details before choosing one that was an hour away from city limits. The land was a couple of acres worth a couple hundred grand, which was a drop in the bucket for Daehyun. He spent his time in English class, drawing house plans and designing what he hoped would be Youngjae's dream house. He made arrangements for the house to be built without even letting the builders see his face. He spoke through emails and through pictures, making sure the builders knew that he wanted everything to be perfect. He gave them the materials and told them to take there time, Daehyun could wait.

Meanwhile, Daehyun kept watching. He learned about Youngjae's favorite color (sky blue) and even that Youngjae's loved comfy couches and soft blankets. He watched Youngjae's friend, Jongup, argue with Youngjae about their perfect vacation, which gave Daehyun some ideas. Youngjae loved a place where he could relax and be alone, a small place where he could read and enjoy a nice soak. So he redesigned the bathroom where there would be a large bathtub with space underneath for bath bombs and salts. He created a waterproof book shelf above the tub where Youngjae could grab a book and easily put it away from later.

He made sure the house felt warm and cozy while being filled to the brim with technology. Daehyun emailed plans for multiple storage units so Youngjae would have everything he wanted. If he was being honest, the house was turning into a small mansion and Daehyun made sure that it was made clear the house wasn't for sale.

As time passed, Daehyun wondered when the opportunity would come when he could show Youngjae his new home. He had to time everything perfectly. The house was going to be finished any day now, the backyard a landscaping genius. He had a vegetable garden, in case Youngjae liked to garden. Daehyun had a koi pond and bridge installed, the pond shallow enough that Youngjae couldn't drown in it. He could have his baby trip and fall in, now could he?

Many people would be surprised at how much Daehyun was spending but it was nothing compared to Youngjae's happiness. Seeing Youngjae smile was everything to Daehyun.

* * *

 

When finals came around weeks later, Daehyun finally got his chance. He knew that once everyone finished their finals, they were let out several hours early, to the point where Daehyun would have enough time to make Jessica's party, enough time to have an alibi. Daehyun aced his exams, nothing too special. He knew he would get perfect scores across the board. So instead of focusing on his exams, he watched Youngjae as he was writing down his answer. He looked so innocent as he struggled to figure out what equation to use for his problem. Daehyun wanted to get behind him and guide him through the steps of the problem, his hand holding Youngjae's.

The house was ready, stocked with food and clean. It was decorated and just waiting for Youngjae. He was glad he had brought his car since he usually was driven to school. He didn't have any tools to help bring Youngjae to his new home so he would have to pick a little something up before tracking Youngjae down. He knew that Youngjae was going to go have fun doing karaoke with Himchan and Jaebum. They had a booth reserved for them for two hours, which would be plenty enough time for Daehyun to plan and maybe get some dinner for the both of them. It just a matter of finding Youngjae alone.

Once Daehyun got out of school, he worked quickly. He bought new clothes, gloves, and shoes as well as buying a swim cap and a fake wig. Daehyun opened his glove box and picked up a small box where he knew held a small needle full of a solution that would knock Youngjae unconscious for a good couple of hours. He pulled up his phone and checked the small tracker he had put on Youngjae's bag, seeing that he was already at the karaoke place. Daehyun went home, taking a quick and through shower before dressing himself. He made sure that no hair got on him and that nobody could recognize him as he went out.

He pulled up the the karaoke place, parking the rented car he had got, in a secluded parking area with little cars. He knew the the karaoke place had terrible reception so he waited, hoping Youngjae would get the need to make a phone call. He entertained himself by scrolling through his phone as he leaned against an alley way wall. He briefly thought about sending Youngjae a phone call but he didn't want his number to be recorded. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long as he saw Youngjae come out, trying to listen to whoever was on his phone.

Daehyun moved quickly, waiting until Youngjae was finished on the phone before striking. He uncapped the needle, shoving it into the crook of Youngjae's arm. He counted to three, catching Youngjae as he collapsed into Daehyun's arms. He held back on the urge to go inside and brag about taking Youngjae, instead gathering him up and disappearing into his car. Daehyun took Youngjae's phone, sending Himchan a text about having to go home before turning off the phone and destroying it. He left the pieces on the ground as he drove off, his hand holding Youngjae's as he drove off.

* * *

 

He set down Youngjae on the dark blue loveseat, making sure he was comfortable. Daehyun grabbed the tracking anklet from the nearby nightstand and slipped it onto Youngjae's ankle. He made sure that it was secure and tugged at it, smirking at how snug it was. Youngjae wouldn't be able to slip it off.   
He grabbed a soft black blanket, Youngjae's name embossed on it. He draped it over Youngjae and finally gave in to temptation, leaning in to take Youngjae's lips. They were everything Daehyun dreamed about and more. Daehyun fought the urge to bite down on the pillowy lips, fought the urge to leave a mark. He pulled back, lust coursing through his veins. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and went into the kitchen, unpacking the food he brought in.

Youngjae struggled to open his eyes, his body feeling very heavy. He gripped on the loveseat, trying to swallow but his throat was too dry. His head spun as he forced his eyes open, wincing at the bright light around him. He pushed himself into a sitting position, silently freaking out. Where was he? He heard footsteps and turned to see Jung Daehyun, a popular kid from his school. What was he doing here?

“What am I doing here? Where am I?” Youngjae looked at his ankle, “What is this?”

Daehyun smiled at Youngjae, “Home. Where else silly?” Youngjae scowled, fear rolling in his stomach. “Jung Daehyun? Home? I have a home.”

Daehyun pouted, “This is your home now. I made it just for you.” Youngjae's eyes widened, taking in all the decorations around him. He had to admit the house, from what he could see, was beautiful. He loved the chrome details surrounding the modern designs. He turned back to Daehyun, who was watching him closely. “What do you mean you made it for me?”

Daehyun smiled, scooting his chair closer to Youngjae. “Just what I said, I made it for you. I designed it after finding out what your favorite colors were and what your dream vacation is. I put everything I could that I think you'll really like.”

“But why?”

Daehyun smiled gently, “Because I'm in love with you.”

Youngjae swallowed, he could see where this was going and he didn't like it all. “So let me get this straight; you're in love with me and instead of deciding to just ask me out, you make me a house and kidnap me.” Fuck, even saying it outloud made Youngjae shiver with fear. Was this really happening to him? Had Daehyun really kidnapped him?

Daehyun frowned, “Don't say kidnap, I prefer accompany.”

Youngjae bit his lip, “So what is this?” Youngjae showed Daehyun the anklet. Daehyun stroked Youngjae's leg, looking at the smooth skin leading up to Youngjae's shorts. Youngjae couldn't pull his leg away from how strong Daehyun's grip was on his leg. “It's a tracking anklet. It triggers anytime you leave the house for any reason and sends an alarm to my phone. It's so you don't get lost outside.”

Youngjae paled, this was worse than he thought. “Get lost outside?”

Daehyun put down Youngjae's leg and crossed the room to push a curtain, showing the thick forest just outside the house. “We are surrounded by forest. I don't need you getting lost and hurt outside.”

Youngjae cursed, at this rate, there was no way he could escape. His athletic ability sucked and since there was forest just outside, he couldn't figure out where he was either. Which, if he was honest, he didn't like going outside much either. This was starting to worry Youngjae since it seemed like Daehyun really paid attention to him and was making it really hard for Youngjae to freak out. Daehyun was giving him everything he wanted. The little voice inside of him was telling him to enjoy and relax and see what else Daehyun had to show him and eventually worry about being found.

It also didn't help that Daehyun was, visually, his ideal man. He was dark skinned, an exotic color that contrasted nicely against Youngjae's. He was masculine and smart, a star athlete. He was the cliche perfect man and Youngjae knew it. But with being kidnapped, it seemed like Daehyun had some issues and Youngjae was smack dab in the middle of it. For now he would go along with Daehyun and try not to be seduced by him. But that didn't mean that he couldn't seduce Daehyun and maybe escape. Youngjae had seen enough movies where seducing the kidnapper had worked enough for the protagonist to escape. Hopefully it would work for him as well since it seemed like Daehyun loved him.

Youngjae put his plan into action: go along with Daehyun until he could escape. Seduce but not be seduced. He shifted the blanket lower on his body, subtly unbuttoning his shirt's first button. He stretched, letting Daehyun's eyes roam over his body. “So you built the house for me, what did you design? What are some features?”

Daehyun's eyes brightened, Youngjae wasn't fighting him. He held out his hand and waited for Youngjae to take it before taking him to the kitchen. “I'll start with the kitchen. I got you state of the art appliances, the fridge is stocked with food you like. I made sure of that. The cabinets are stocked with snacks. The small closet next to the pantry is stocked with plates, cups, napkins, just everything else that isn't food.” Daehyun looked at Youngjae, “Anything that is sharp, like knives, are chained so they can't leave the kitchen. There's also a small dining table for us to eat at. ”

Youngjae was impressed at how the kitchen was made for him. He loved how Daehyun had chosen dark complimentary colors with silver as an accent color. He never had this much food at home, which saddened him. His parents worked so hard to provide him with food and clothes, often having to work late hours and have no days off. Youngjae almost never saw his parents but he still loved them. Youngjae touched the granite counter top and sighed, his eyes tearing up. Were his parents worrying about him? Did they know he was missing, that Daehyun took him away from them? Daehyun looked at Youngjae's eyes and worried, “What's wrong?”

Youngjae pursed his lips, shaking his head. “Nothing. I just miss my parents.”

Daehyun caught the underlying message. Youngjae's family struggled to put food on the table and Youngjae wished he could share this with his family. Daehyun put his hand over Youngjae's and smiled, “Don't worry about them. They'll be fine with their new promotions.”

Confused, Youngjae turned to Daehyun. “Promotions?”

Daehyun looked proud, “I know the companies your parents worked for and talked to a couple of people. They will be getting big promotions soon so you don't have to worry about them fending for themselves.”

Youngjae nodded, turning his face away from Daehyun. Why couldn't Daehyun asked him the normal way, so this didn't have to seem so possessive of him? So he could have Daehyun and his family together, in this house. Maybe he could convince Daehyun to let his parents visit or let him go. He walked over to the fridge, slightly hungry. He opened it and was amazed. Daehyun didn't lie. It was full of foods he loved, spying tons of eggs and vegetables. He pulled out a take out bag and looked over at Daehyun, eyebrow raised. “What's this?”

Daehyun took the bag and set it down on the countertop. “It's bulgogi with rice and six side dishes. I bought it. It's from your favorite restaurant.”

Youngjae whistled, “You're hooked on me, aren't you?”

Daehyun grinned, “Obsessed and aware of the fact. You are mine.” Youngjae shivered from how possessive Daehyun sounded with those last words and ignored it for now. He opened the bag and inhaled the savory small of meat and grilled veggies. His mouth watered and he went over to the closet next to the pantry, looking for chopsticks. Daehyun suddenly came behind him and pointed out a couple of small thin boxes. “Those are the chopsticks. I had them made for you.”

Youngjae grabbed a box and looked inside, liking the thin chopsticks with his favorite tv characters on top. Daehyun moved past him and grabbed a small pair of disposable chopsticks out of the closet, along with some paper plates and napkins. “Go ahead and get the cups and I'll pour us some coke.”

Youngjae was stuck at how domestic this felt and was angry at himself at how nice it felt. He needed to focus. Daehyun set down the plates on the red dining table, liking how Youngjae was enjoying the house. He seemed relaxed and not a hint of hate or resignation was in his eyes. Daehyun hoped Youngjae could fall in love with him. Youngjae set down the cups and grabbed the bag of food while Daehyun grabbed a 2 liter of coke out of the fridge. Daehyun sat down next to Youngjae and poured his drink, letting his leg touch Youngjae's. “Grab as much as you want. I know how much you love bulgogi.”

Youngjae hesitated before taking a lot of bulgogi with a decent amount of rice. Daehyun opened the side dishes and set them in front of their plates. Youngjae quickly picked up a piece of kimchi and wrapped it around a chunk of bulgogi before sliding it into his mouth. The juices from the meat and kimchi made Youngjae moan from how delicious it was, not noticing Daehyun's lidded gaze on him. Daehyun, on the other hand, slowly added food to his plate, even though he was really hungry and he normally ate a lot. He was glad he ordered a lot as Youngjae quickly finished his plate and got more, Daehyun noticing he really favored the cucumber kimchi over the the regular. He would have to order more next time.

Youngjae couldn't help but blush when Daehyun took his chin and prodded a slice of eggplant to his lips. “Open up Youngjae.” Youngjae thought about taking the eggplant with his own chopsticks but he didn't want to anger Daehyun so he let Daehyun feed him. The eggplant was sauteed with sesame oil and topped off with sesame seeds. Youngjae liked how nutty it tasted. Daehyun licked his chopsticks, getting the smallest taste of Youngjae. “Liked it?”

Youngjae nodded and grabbed a bit of radish, putting it on top of a piece of bulgogi. He lifted it up to Daehyun's mouth and smiled, hoping this would help in the long run. Daehyun looked at him for a moment before clamping his mouth on Youngjae's chopsticks, taking the food into his mouth before licking his lips. “Delicious.”

Youngjae ate in silence, not really caring if Daehyun's eyes were on him. The food slowly disappeared, shared between Youngjae and Daehyun, who kept feeding Youngjae. Soon Youngjae grew full so Daehyun ate what Youngjae didn't. With the food gone, Daehyun pulled Youngjae into the hallway. “What do you want to see next?”

“What's left?”

“The library, the game room, the bathroom, the bedroom. There's also the backyard and the storage room.”

Youngjae coughed, “That's a lot.” Daehyun caressed Youngjae's cheek, “Anything for you. Let's go see the library first.”

Daehyun led Youngjae to the first door to their left, letting Youngjae go in first.

“The library was designed for max comfort and max organization. The books are categorized by genre, author and date. There's a computer in the right corner that has a catalog with all the books and if you want to order one, just enter the name of the book into the order tab and I'll have it ordered for you. There's a small nook where it has a mini fridge and microwave, so you can have snacks while reading. There's a small cabinet in the nook that has blankets and pillows. The L shaped couch is in case you wanna lay out and read.”

Youngjae whistled and let his hand go across several books. He saw a couple titles he really liked and sighed, why couldn't Daehyun be a normal rich guy instead of a weird one. He felt ashamed at really liking the library, his inner reader practically jumping from the thought of sitting and reading for hours. He didn't notice the small smile on Daehyun's face as he took in the multiple bookshelves. He felt a tug on his hand and let Daehyun take him into the next room, silently wishing he could go back into the library.

“The game room has all kinds of board games and video games, where each console is connected to a separate tv. The game cabinet has all the controllers and other game accessories. The games are organized by genre, date and console. There's a projector and large screen so you can watch movies and there's the popcorn machine in the corner. I bought you a laptop and it's on the coffee table. There is no internet. No wifi. If you want a program or something that needs internet to download, I'll take the laptop home with me and I'll get it.”

Youngjae stared at Daehyun in despair. “I can't have internet?”

Daehyun shook his head, “I can't have you communicating with others. If you want a certain movie or tv show, I'll get it for you.” Youngjae's shoulders deflated before a thought came to mind, “What if you watch what I do? Like we can browse the internet together?”

Daehyun raised an eyebrow at the suggestion, liking the way Youngjae had put it. “Maybe if you behave but for now, no internet. Now what do you want to see next?”

Youngjae didn't feel like seeing the bedroom or bathroom, so he went ahead and chose the backyard. Daehyun opened the red door that led to the porch behind the house. The porch had a small table and two chairs that were chained. The porch had dark wooden floors and a small step that led to the backyard. Besides the vegetable garden, koi pond and bridge, Daehyun had also put a trampoline and a covered porch swing. Seeing everything made Youngjae ache. He could imagine hanging out with his friends and family, having a nice barbecue while chilling. Once again, why couldn't Daehyun have asked him out normally.

Daehyun pointed to the vegetable garden, “There's carrots, tomatoes, onions, cucumbers, bell peppers, rosemary, thyme, mint and a couple other things planted there. I was also thinking about starting a flower garden but I wasn't sure what kind of flowers you liked so I waited until I could ask you. So what kind of flowers do you like? I'm partial to roses and daisies.”

Youngjae sighed, “I like carnations and lilies. I also think tulips are pretty.”

Daehyun nodded, already planning to buy and start a flower garden with all those flowers Youngjae just listed. “Alright cool. Where to next? There's the bathroom, bedroom, and storage room.”

“The storage room.” Youngjae still wasn't up to seeing the other rooms. Daehyun smiled, “The storage room is my favorite room. I designed it for maximum organization.”

Daehyun opened a bright blue door, leading Youngjae into one of the more organized rooms he had ever been in. Daehyun started listing the sections he had labeled. “There's a section for extra blankets, towels and pillow covers. The washing machine and dryer are next door so the detergent and baskets are here. The next section is for extra bathroom supplies as well as plumbing equipment. Then comes the sewing materials and creative supplies, in case you wanted to make something. There's some extra storage in case you want to put something away.”

Youngjae blinked, wondering what was in the creative section. He could explore later but first there was something really bugging him. He turned to Daehyun who was smiling. “Daehyun I'm flattered but this is all so much money and I haven't even seen the bathroom and bedroom. Was it really ok for you to have spent this much? Am I really worth all this?”

Daehyun's hand twitched before he put it into his pocket. “This is nothing. I did all of this-” He motioned all around him, “With my allowance and the money I make on stocks. I did my research and everything here is the best, getting everything with discounts and coupons. I didn't waste a penny because you're worth it and because this is also my home. We're going to live here for a long time together, happily.”

Youngjae nodded, not wanting to fight with Daehyun. He watched as Daehyun looked at his watch, huffing. “What now?”

Daehyun ran his hand through his hair, mussing it up. “I have to leave now if I'm going to make it to Jessica's party and have my alibi for tonight.”

“Alibi? How when you kidnapped me hours ago?”

Daehyun grinned, his eyes narrowed. “I have receipts from I went shopping for clothes to kidnap you in. Obviously for different clothes. I also have the receipt from the restaurant, saying I bought food there around the time I took you. So now I'm going to show up to Jessica's party and show them the concert tickets I bought when I brought you here, remotely buying them from my phone and making it look like I bought them from my computer from home.”

Youngjae shook his head, Daehyun was really clever. “All that and you just couldn't ask me out?”

“Why should I go the commoners route?” Daehyun shrugged his shoulders. “Anyways I have to get going. Go ahead and explore the house and if you need anything, there's a tablet in the bedroom that I had reprogrammed so that it'll only send me texts, just like phones made for small children. Don't bother trying to do anything else on it because if you do, it'll wipe itself clean and shut down. Any questions before I leave?”

“When will you be back?” So I can know how much time I have to plan my escape. Daehyun caught on, crossing his arms. “Assuming that your friends act quick and notify your parents that you're missing, I'll try and come back before they can officially report you missing. Then while the investigation is going, I'll only come every other day unless something happens but I'll let you know through that tablet.” He didn't bother telling Youngjae about his broken phone.

Daehyun's eyes seemed to darken as he said his next words, “Don't try and escape. You won't make it a step outside without my knowledge.” Daehyun didn't bother telling Youngjae about the sleeping gas that would spray if Youngjae tried to leave through the front door or windows.

“You can have some freedom when I come spend winter break with you. Anyway, I have to get going.”

Daehyun walked to the front door, Youngjae following him very closely. Before he opened the door, Daehyun turned around, caressing Youngjae's cheek. “Be good.” And using Youngjae's brief moment of shock, Daehyun slipped out the front door. He pulled out his keys, locking the front door before strolling to his car. He had clothes in the back of his car, ready for him to switch into. He took a tight black long sleeved shirt and slipped it on, matching it with a pair of white skinny jeans. He put on a new pair of sneakers before shoving all his clothes into a bag. He doused the bag with a little gasoline and set the bag on fire next to his car. He didn't need any clothes that could identify himself when he took Youngjae.

He drove back into town, running the car through a car wash and vacuuming inside it before returning it to the rental shop. He walked around for a bit, pretending he was still shopping before calling his chauffeur to pick him up and drop him off at Jessica's mansion. Jung Jessica was one of his father's business partner's daughter and soon to be wife to Kim Hyunjoong, one of the only people Daehyun disliked besides his parents.

Hyunjoong was arrogant, calculating, and used his looks to his advantage. Thankfully he was nowhere the level of manipulative as Daehyun was but he hated the fact that Hyunjoong tried. It was funny he was getting married to Jessica, a woman that Daehyun knew not to get angry. She was definitely a woman not to scorn and Hyunjoong would have a hard time going against her. Daehyun was so happy in Hyunjoong's misery, that he had bought a very expensive gown for Jessica, just to celebrate. She had loved it of course and showed it off for Hyunjoong, who swallowed his bitter feelings and complimented her.

Jessica was throwing the biggest party of the century, inviting everyone from the school. Of course that translated to: If you can look good and not be weird, then you can come. So basically all but the nerdiest and boring of people would come, which was ok with Daehyun. He needed people to see that he was there so he could brag about the tickets he was able to get.

When he got to the party, it was in full force. It was dark inside except for the colored lights that traveled the room and the lights that surrounded the very bouncy DJ. It was just like a nightclub except without the trashy alcohol. Jessica liked to drink sophisticatedly so she had a bartender making drinks for everyone. Her parents were in Milan, attending a fashion show but that didn't mean there weren't any adults but nobody paid attention to the servants as they did their job. Daehyun got himself a Black Russian, sipping it slowly as he moved through the crowd.

He saw some of his classmates who played tennis with him, playing darts and drinking. He didn't feel like going over and talking to them so he didn't. Instead he saw Jessica talking to another girl and made his way to her. He saw her waved the girl off before glancing in his direction and smiling. “Daehyun you made it! So what do you think? Daddy almost didn't let me throw it but I sneaked him and Mommy tickets to that fashion show in Milan and they couldn't pack their bags fast enough. But Daddy said I couldn't have the party if Hyunjoong came over so he went to Japan for a business meeting with his father.”

Daehyun nodded, “The party is really bumping. I'm sorry Hyunjoong couldn't come” He sipped his drink as Jessica shrugged her shoulders, a grimace on her face. “I'm not complaining. He was driving me a little nuts with his little group of friends. He wouldn't stop being a little bitch so I told his father and I bet he's getting scolded in Japan right now.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder, “Serves him right. I have a feeling he'll have to dump his friends or see them less but I don't care.”

Daehyun laughed, shaking his head in amusement. “You're such a strong woman. I'm very surprised you're still going to marry him. You could do better.”

Jessica smirked, crossing her arms. She looked around before leaning in. “I am doing better. I know you won't tell anyone but I've been talking to Ok Taecyeon from OK Hotels and we've been hitting it off. He's better looking and much less bitchy than Hyunjoong, plus-” She winked, “He's great in bed. His dick is fucking amazing.”

Daehyun raised an eyebrow, “Well send me a text when you decide to break Hyunjoong's little heart.”

Jessica snorted, “I know you didn't like him but enough to watch me dump him? You're so heartless. Anyways I heard that your father was looking into women for you to date. Your thoughts?”

Daehyun shrugged his right shoulder, finishing off his Black Russian. “I told him I wasn't in the mood to play his games and Mother disagreed with him. She thinks I should marry for love and I was thankful.”

“Do you even have your eye on anyone? I haven't seen or heard you talk about anyone.” Daehyun winked, making Jessica's eyes widen and her mouth open.

“Oh my god Daehyun! Spill! Tell me who!”

Daehyun wanted to tell her about Youngjae but he saw Himchan out the corner of his eye and he quickly made up a lie. “There's this girl at school who I thought looked really nice. I think her name is Sulli?”

Jessica raised an eyebrow before slumping her shoulders in sadness. “Aww sorry to have to be the one to tell you this but Sulli is dating Choi Minho, who I heard is going to propose to her next month. Well at least I know what kind of girls you like. The kind with that innocent look huh? You pervert”

Daehyun pretended to look sad, “Well thankfully it was only a little crush. I'll get over it. I'm not a pervert for having a type.” But she was right, Youngjae had such an innocent yet sexy look about him that made Daehyun just want him. “Besides you were the one talking about big dicks.”

Jessica waved him off, “Girls are allowed to talk about dicks. So if you like those kinds of girls, have you thought about Kang Jiyoung? She's pretty and I hear that she thinks you're cute. Want me to send her your way?”

Daehyun shook his head, he didn't need a girl trying to get his attention and maybe catch him in a bad situation. “No thanks. I'm too busy to have someone chase after me. I have tennis, lacrosse, school, and trying to take over the business from Father. I simply can't handle anymore right now.”

Jessica rolled her eyes and was about to respond when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw her friend Jongin there. Daehyun raised an eyebrow at Jongin, who licked his lips and greeted Jessica. “Hey Noona, me and the gang are ready.”

Jessica's eyes brightened. She turned to Daehyun and grinned, “We'll finish this later. I must go introduce Jongin's band to the crowd and watch them do their thing. If you need food, the buffet table is over by the wall of flower paintings. Text me if you need anything. Come on Jongin, let's go before your boyfriend throws a fit.”

Jongin blushed, lightly shoving Jessica's shoulder. “Noona I told you that Taemin isn't my boyfriend. He's just a friend.”

Jessica wiggled her eyebrows at Daehyun, “That's what they all say. Later.”

Daehyun waved Jessica and Jongin goodbye before going back to the bar and ordering a Cosmo. This time he was going to follow Himchan and watch him stress about Youngjae not answering his phone. Daehyun passed through the crowd easily, moving his head to the beat of the music. He spotted bright red hair and smirked, bingo. He gave everyone he greeted a fake smile, not really wanting to interact with them. They weren't worth his time. He stopped and leaned against a wall, pulling out his phone to pretend like he wasn't watching Himchan, who looked like he wasn't having a good time. He internally cackled when he observed Himchan checking his phone several times in the span of half an hour. He suspected that Himchan would leave the party early and go see if Youngjae was home.

Daehyun felt his pocket buzz and he knew it was his other phone, the one connected to the tablet with Youngjae. He peeked at Himchan before searching for a private place to check his phone. Daehyun slipped into the restroom after chasing a couple out, pointing them to the upstairs bedrooms. He leaned his hip against the white sink and pulled out his other phone, tapping open the message Youngjae sent him.

_Having fun?_

Daehyun bit down a chortle. He could feel the sarcasm radiating from the text. He rolled his shoulders, thinking of what to say back.

_It's ok. Good drinks. Did you want something?_

Daehyun absentmindedly thought about buying some bottles of wine for Youngjae when he got another message.

_Yeah if you could get my favorite pair of pajamas from my room, that'd be great. Also wouldn't mind my signed posters and figurines._

Daehyun smirked.

_Done. See you in a while._

He slipped his phone back into his pocket, ignoring the frantic buzzing now coming from it. He strutted back into the dance floor, not seeing Himchan anymore. Daehyun sighed, he didn't want to be here anymore so he bailed. He texted Jessica that he was leaving and starting going through his contacts to see who could take all of Youngjae's stuff from his house quickly and efficiently. He knew he would have to either strike quickly or wait a while before taking all Youngjae's things.

Daehyun decided to wait. Youngjae didn't need his things and he could properly pay someone off to break in. So Daehyun went home first, taking a well needed shower. He rubbed his hair dry with a bright blue towel, taking a moment to glance around his room. He decided to pack a bag so he could spend the night after the police investigated him. If they even investigated him, he should say. There was nothing linking him to Youngjae so probably after his story checked out, he would be scot free.

So after making his bag, he sat down on his bed and browsed around his phone. He liked to read the news late at night, which gave him plenty to talk about with his mother in the morning if they met for breakfast. And as if by a stroke of luck, Daehyun read the one piece of news that made him extremely smug and happy. There was a serial killer going around, killing young men and women who dressed just like Youngjae did, nerdy and geeky. It made him want to yell in joy, the police would think Youngjae was abducted by this serial killer.

Which meant Daehyun definitely had to wait to gather Youngjae's things because no serial killer stole his victim's personal items. They would weigh him down unless they were of value. So with the good news in mind, Daehyun took a gander at his other phone, laughing at the messages Youngjae left him.

_What do you mean?_

_Daehyun answer me! What do you mean?_

_Don't hurt my parents_

Daehyun scoffed at the last text, hurting others was a waste of his time if they were innocent. He finally put Youngjae's nerves to rest by answering him.

_You'll have to wait before I can go and get your things. I'll come in the morning and we can have a nice breakfast. Goodnight My Darling_

* * *

 

With the sun shining bright in the sky, Daehyun got up. Today was going to be a busy day, he had to go and bring breakfast to Youngjae before going to school for the last tennis meeting before winter break started. Then he had to go and meet up with his father and discuss about the new glassware for chemists he was about to launch as well as look over the new plans to expand the company.

Right now the company dealt with distributing only the best glassware and chemicals to labs all over the world but Daehyun knew his father also took small research teams under his wing. So his father was thinking of hiring more scientists and opening a medical branch, where they could try and find new cures. Daehyun thought it was a good idea, but he would have to give up quite a bit of time away from Youngjae to oversee the project like his father wanted to. Thankfully his mother could handle her business as a lawyer on her own.

With that, Daehyun got into his car, his overnight bag in the backseat. He had a couple of detours to make before arriving at Youngjae's. He had to drive over to his friend Junmyeon's house. Junmyeon had been one of the only friends he was able to make that his father had approved of since Junmyeon's family was very wealthy. Thankfully Junmyeon took his concert ticket without asking any questions and even went as far as to invite Daehyun to his brother Jongin's birthday in January.

Then Daehyun had to pick up a tennis racket since he had accidentally ran over the last one with his car last week. He got some extra tennis balls as well, eyeing the soccer balls before buying a bright yellow one. He would give it to Youngjae as a gift. With his tennis stuff in his trunk, Daehyun finally picked up what he and Youngjae were going to have for breakfast: beef noodles. Daehyun's stomach rumbled as he smelt the hearty scent of the noodles but he held off. He made sure he had enough cucumber kimchi for Youngjae and more beef for himself. He checked his phone and smiled, it was early enough that Youngjae would still be asleep.

Daehyun opened the front door, hearing nothing but silence. He set down the food in the kitchen and his bag on the couch before quietly making his way into the bedroom. He smiled gently at the sight of Youngjae drooling into the pillow, He took out his phone and took a picture of how gorgeous Youngjae was, making sure that he was using his second phone. He didn't want to wake up Youngjae just yet so he went back into the kitchen and starting taking out the food. He went over to one of the counters and used one of the chained knives to cut open the baggie with the noodle broth, rinsing the knife before drying it and putting it back.

Daehyun heard footsteps and glanced up to see Youngjae rubbing his eyes before spotting Daehyun. He poured the broth into the two bowls, hiding his grin when he heard Youngjae's stomach growl. “Good morning sleepy head, how did you sleep well?”

Youngjae sat down, putting his head into his hand. He wasn't suppose to relax around Daehyun but he didn't seem like he was going to hurt Youngjae anytime soon. He shrugged his shoulders before remembering about last night. “Did you go and get my things last night?”

Daehyun shook his head, taking a bite of bean sprouts. “No, I read in the news that there was a serial killer on the loose and I'm letting everyone think that he took you. So I'll have to wait a little bit before having someone break into your house and take your stuff because what serial killer takes his victim's things.”

Youngjae stared at Daehyun, shaking his head. “You're awfully honest for a kidnapper. You're not worried I'll get out and tell the police everything, are you?”

“Not really. There's no way you'll get out of here without my permission. Besides honesty makes for a good relationship now eat your breakfast so we can spend the morning doing something fun. Maybe we can watch a movie.”

Youngjae licked his lips, breaking apart his chopsticks and taking a bite of beef. The meat was so juicy that Youngjae could barely stop himself from dripping. The noodles were chewy and fit so well with the heavy taste of the beef. He heard Daehyun chuckle and he looked up, his cheeks full of noodles. “Delicious? I love seeing you enjoy yourself.”

Youngjae blushed, swallowing his mouthful. He wiped his mouth clean before biting his lip. Usually he heard people teasing him about his eating habits but hearing Daehyun compliment him was strange and he sorta liked it. “Shut up.” He nibbled on the kimchi, liking how spicy it was. Daehyun grinned and went back to his own noodles.

Youngjae wanted to ask if his parents had reported him missing yet but he figured Daehyun would tell him when it happened so he focused on eating. He watched as Daehyun shoved a big bite of noodles into his mouth, one little strand stuck to his cheek. He giggled before remembering he wasn't suppose to laugh. He turned away from Daehyun and picked up a green onion, eating it. Youngjae was starting to feel full so he ate one more piece of kimchi and another bite of noodles before pushing his mostly empty bowl away.

Daehyun slurped up his noodles before glancing at Youngjae's bowl. “Full?” Youngjae nodded, rubbing his tummy. “I'll clean up, why don't you go take a nice shower.”

Youngjae pursed his lips at being told what to do but he did feel dirty so he left Daehyun in the kitchen. Daehyun picked up his bowl and downed the rest of his noodles, licking his lips before turning his attention to Youngjae's bowl. He took Youngjae's chopsticks, putting the tips into his mouth. A little creepy but he would take any way he could get close to Youngjae. His tongue played with the chopsticks while Daehyun put everything into a trash bag, eventually putting Youngjae's chopsticks in as well.

He heard Youngjae singing in the shower as he took his bag and put it into the bedroom closet. He shrugged off his jacket and threw it at the trunk at the end of the bed. He laid down on the bed and looked at the movies on the bookshelf next to the tv. There was a mix of his favorite movies ad tv shows, which he hoped Youngjae liked some of the titles and would ask for some of his own.

The shower stopped and Daehyun smirked because he knew Youngjae would have to get dressed in front of him. He stared as Youngjae came into the bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. Youngjae froze, one hand coming up to hide his nipples. “Excuse me but do you mind.”

Daehyun shrugged his shoulders, “I don't mind.” He rested his head in his hands, his feet kicking up behind him. Youngjae gave him a frown, moving towards to closet. “Well I mind. If you insist staying, could you at least close your eyes. At least pretend to be decent, will ya.”

Daehyun laughed, closing his eyes. “Alright, I'll be nice just this once but get used to me seeing your perfect body.”

Youngjae rolled his eyes, taking the chance to dress himself quickly. He picked up a pair of black briefs, “Perfect body? Whatever you say.” He forced his legs through a pair of comfy jeans and threw on a random shirt before finding a large burgundy hoodie. “You can open your eyes now.”

Daehyun whistled when he saw Youngjae. “Beautiful. Now why don't you choose a movie we can watch.”

Daehyun shifted so he could rest against the headboard, slipping his legs under the covers. Youngjae browsed through the dvds, not really caring until he spotted a tv series he really liked. He picked out 'You who came from the stars' and moved over to the tv, slipping in the first dvd of the box set. Youngjae glanced at the bed, sighing when Daehyun patted to the spot next to him. He climbed into the bed, his cheeks flushed as Daehyun suddenly wrapped his arm around Youngjae's waist and made Youngjae sit in his lap. He could feel the warmth of Daehyun's chest and how strong his chest was, which was a bit awkward but hot.

Daehyun wrapped his arms around Youngjae, resting his hands against Youngjae's stomach. He brushed his thumbs softly against Youngjae's stomach, smiling when Youngjae put his hands on top of his to stop his thumbs. Daehyun used that small moment to interlock their fingers together, chuckling when Youngjae couldn't get his fingers free. Daehyun wouldn't let Youngjae go now that he was in his arms. Youngjae felt soft and delicate in his arms and it made Daehyun want to protect Youngjae from everything. He kissed the back of Youngjae's ear, “Stop struggling and enjoy the show. I promise I won't do anything.”

Youngjae scoffed but relaxed. “Why should I believe you?”

Daehyun rose an eyebrow, leaning in to nibble at Youngjae's ear. “Because I know and you know that if I wanted to do something, I would have already done it. I'm a nice guy Youngjae but don't test my patience.”

Youngjae wanted to curse. Daehyun was right; he could have raped Youngjae while he had been unconscious and even afterward when he woke up. And he hated the fact Daehyun was right and that Daehyun had been nothing but generous with him. He let it go and decided to focus on the tv, ignoring Daehyun's hands. Youngjae watched as Do Minjoon talk to his class, mentally shaking his head from how hot Kim Soohyun was. While the episode was playing, Youngjae was glad that Daehyun didn't try anything because he really didn't want to get hurt.

Unfortunately for Daehyun, time went by quickly and soon it was time for him to leave his warm and soft Youngjae. He blew on Youngjae's neck, smirking when he tensed up. Daehyun nibbled on Youngjae, his hands slowly going under Youngjae's hoodie. “I have to leave soon but I promise to come back in time for dinner. How about I cook? Is there anything special you want?”

Youngjae shook his head and Daehyun hummed, kissing Youngjae's throat. “Alright. I have to go to a tennis meeting, I'll think about what to make for dinner.”

Daehyun ruffled Youngjae's hair before climbing out of bed. “Send me a text if you think of something for dinner.”

Youngjae watched Daehyun stretched his arms, silently enjoying how nice Daehyun looked as he shrugged back on his jacket. Daehyun leaned over and gave Youngjae a kiss on the forehead, lingering. “Be good.”

Daehyun left Youngjae on the bed, humming as he left. He was ecstatic that Youngjae hadn't fought him and that they were able to cuddle for about three hours. That was enough to just make Daehyun's day. He got into town, casually parking his car in the school parking lot. Daehyun left his tennis equipment in his trunk as he strolled inside the school, heading into the simple classroom he and the other students used for their meetings.

There were twelve members of the tennis team, eleven minus Daehyun. There were six males: Jonghyun, Yixing, Ilhoon, Sanghyuk, Jimin, and Chundoong. For females there was Boram, Tiffany, Victoria, Jieun, and Seohyun. But the only ones inside the classroom were Ilhoon, Jimin, Boram, and Jieun. Daehyun looked at Jimin, “Where are the rest? I thought this was mandatory.”

Boram crossed her arms, a frown on her face. “Tiffany and Victoria decided that we needed better tennis uniforms so they dragged Jonghyun and Sanghyuk with them. I don't know about Yixing and Seohyun but Chundoong said he couldn't make it because he had to study. But it's ok, all we have to discuss is the couples for when we come back from winter break and the new meet up times.”

She put a piece of paper on a desk and pointed to the first name, “Mrs. Kim suggested we do male-female couples for the most part since it's what the other schools around are doing. But since we have seven guys, two are going to have to partner up. Since you guys and girls are here, you get first pick. Does anyone already have an idea of who they want as a partner?”

Ilhoon raised his hand, “Since Seohyun is a a heavy hitter and I'm fast, I think it's a good match.”

Jieun nodded, “I want Chundoong. Who do you want Boram? I think Sanghyuk would be a good match for you since he lacks a little control in his returns.”

“It's ok with me. Jimin, Daehyun any thoughts?”

Daehyun looked at the names left and pointed to Tiffany's name. “I think Jimin should pair up with Tiffany since they would make a great team, both in hitting accurately and hitting strongly. I'm an all court so I can work with anyone but I think Victoria would be best. Then that leaves Yixing and Jonghyun together.”

Boram nodded, “Makes sense. I'll type up the list and send it to Mrs. Kim. She suggests that we should meet up every Tuesday and Thursday and I think it's a good idea. Daehyun I know that lacrosse is on Thursdays but I think we have more of a chance than they do.”

Daehyun winced, at this rate he wouldn't have time for Youngjae. He really liked tennis more than lacrosse and so he would have to email Mr. Choi about his decision. “It's ok. I'll tell Mr. Choi. I know he'll be disappointed but I'm sure they can make up with Kibum.”

Everyone chuckled at the mention of the flamboyant young man. Jimin stretched his arms. “Well if that's everything, then I need to go and kill myself with my third cup of coffee. I have to make up an exam because I had a dentist appointment.”

“Yeah that's everything. I'll text everyone else and let them know. Our first meeting coming back will be the third Tuesday. That way everyone can make it.”

Daehyun mentally marked the day in his mind and nodded, liking how fast the meeting went. He had plenty of time to meet with his father and before going back to Youngjae. He bid the other tennis members before making a quick stop at his locker. He needed to grab his sweater before he forgot about it. But nothing could prepare for Daehyun for what came next.

His locker was in the best spot, right next to the classroom where he could watch Youngjae without being suspicious. But as Daehyun shut his locker door, he would never imagine Himchan walking out of the classroom with two policeman following him. Fuck. Daehyun could suddenly feel the sweat run down his face but he kept his cool. He raised an eyebrow as Himchan came up to him, a frown on his face.

“Hey Daehyun do you mind answering some questions?”

Daehyun looked at the police before frowning, knowing he needed to be careful. “Do I need a lawyer?”

Himchan pursed his lips, “No no no. It's just that I wanted to know if you've seen Youngjae anywhere or talked to him within the past couple of days.”

Daehyun shook his head, amazed at how fast Himchan was. “No. You would know if I was talking to Youngjae. We don't run in the same social circles. The last time I talked to Youngjae was when we did that assignment in class. What's happened to him? What's with the police?”

Himchan frowned, crossing his arms. “We went to a karaoke place and he never came back from answering his phone. Where were you on Friday after we finished finals?”

Daehyun leaned against his locker, “I went shopping. I wanted new clothes for Jessica's party. Then I went to go eat, showered at home, and went to Jessica's party.” Daehyun was ready to show his receipts if Himchan asked for them but he doubt Himchan would ask. He turned to the police, ready to fool them. “I can give my statement about where I was and evidence proving it if you need me to but other than that I can't help. I'm not friends with Youngjae. He's a nice guy from what I see but I never found the urge to be his friend.”

Himchan raised an eyebrow, “You seem firm on stating you weren't his friend and that you can prove where you were.”

Daehyun narrowed his eyes. “I don't like what you're saying but I'll lay it out for you. My family's rich, if something happens I always need to prove myself to the police. I always keep my receipts when I shop and Jessica talked to me at her party. If that's not good enough for you, you can talk to my lawyer.”

Himchan shook his head, his hands waving around. “No no, I'm sorry for making you think I suspect you. I know you didn't talk to Youngjae, I'm just worried about him. If you hear anything, mind giving me a call?”

Daehyun nodded, “Yeah sure.” As Himchan gave Daehyun his number, one of the police men moved forward. “Mr. Daehyun, even though you don't talk to Youngjae, have you heard anything about him? Such as people wanting to confess to him or if they didn't like him?”

Daehyun shrugged his shoulders, trying to think back to any of the conversations he overheard. “I didn't hear anybody bad mouthing Youngjae but occasionally I'll hear the girls talking about how cute he is. I think that Goo Hara was, at one point in time, going to confess to him but I don't know what happened afterwards.”

The policeman nodded, his partner writing down the information. “But that's all I can remember. Sorry I can't help much.” The man writing down the information hummed before tearing off a piece of his notebook. “That's fine. Here's a number you can call if you remember anything else.”

Daehyun took the paper, already thinking of burning it. “Ok.” He pushed himself off his locker and dusted himself off. “Later.” Daehyun made himself walk normally instead of running back to his car. Did he come off too strong? He threw his sweater into his back seat and forced himself not to worry. Himchan had nothing on him. The rental car was rented with a fake name, washed and vacuumed. His clothes were burned and he had camping equipment in his trunk just in case they found out he went out of town often. He was safe, so he relaxed and went home.

His mother was in the living room, reading about a new case when Daehyun walked in. “Hello Mother, is Father home?”

His mother glanced at him before going back to her papers. She waved her hand towards the stairs, picking up her drink as she spoke. “He's in his study, waiting for you. He's excited to see what you think about the new plans so don't be rude.”

Daehyun nodded, sighing deeply. It was gonna be a long meeting, wasn't it?

* * *

 

Daehyun rubbed his forehead, throwing himself onto his bed. God, his father was going to be the death of him. He had to inspect the orders for the new glassware, design the new labs and interview the new researchers, and then he had to make the budget for the medical branch. It was a lot and he was probably going to have to do some of it while he was with Youngjae. He wanted to throw his brain into the trash. He rolled off his bed, moving over to his desk where he had thrown the papers his father had given him.

He put them into a binder before putting it into his backpack, along with a calculator, ruler, pen and pencil, extra paper, and highlighter. It was like he never left school. He slung his backpack on one shoulder, making sure he had his wallet and two phones before leaving to buy a ham he could roast for Youngjae. He was going to make a delicious ham, with some savory vegetables and buttery biscuits. Daehyun's stomach rumbled, crying out for food. He patted his tummy, “Don't worry, we'll eat soon.”

He left his house, going to the nearest supermarket. He picked out a big ham, weighing in at about 3 pounds, which was more than enough for the two of them. He knew the refrigerator already had onions, carrots and potatoes, so Daehyun picked up some biscuit dough and kimchi. He paid and left quickly, really wanting to see Youngjae.

He found Youngjae sitting in the living room, his hand in a bag of chips and his nose in a book. He looked so cute wrapped in a blanket, so cute that Daehyun almost pulled out his phone and took a picture. He locked the front door, the sound making Youngjae look up. “Hey. Comfy?”

Youngjae shrugged his shoulder, setting his book down. He crossed his legs, leaning against the couch. “You came back. What's for dinner? I could have cooked something.” Daehyun held up his bags. “We're having ham. Is that ok? Are you allergic to anything?”

Youngjae shook his head, “No but I don't like celery and squash.” Daehyun smiled as he moved to the kitchen, happy Youngjae willingly gave him information about himself. He set the bags on the kitchen counter and put his backpack on the dining table. Youngjae padded into the kitchen, sitting down. He watched as Daehyun cut the ham, marinating it in a container of spices and lime juice while he chopped the vegetables into bite sized pieces. He got a baking tray, putting the vegetables on it and coating them with olive oil and salt.

Youngjae put his head into his hand, biting his lower lip. “Where did you learn how to cook?” Daehyun glanced over at him, closing the oven door. “You learn some things when you're left alone with the maids. It helps when cooking isn't an exact science. Do you know how to cook?”

“Nah.” Youngjae shook his head, “I burn anything involving a stove. Once my mom walked in on me trying to hide a half melted pot. She had only been gone an hour and she just looked at me like I was an alien.”

Daehyun laughed, imagining Youngjae hiding a pot behind his back. “How cute. Do you want me to show you how to cook? I can teach you some simple dishes and we can try the recipe books in the cabinets together.”

Youngjae took his lower lip into his mouth, running his tongue over it. He felt awkward having a decent conversation with Daehyun when he was still thinking of a way to get away. He pursed his lips as Daehyun plated the kimchi and opened the can of biscuits. “I wouldn't mind. Maybe we could go out and get groceries together and experiment in the kitchen.”

Daehyun glanced at Youngjae as he brushed a mixture of melted butter and herbs on the dough. He chuckled at the subtle hint Youngjae gave him, “We'll see. Now besides the ham, kimchi, and biscuits, what else should we have? I'm also making mashed potatoes.”

“Maybe we could have some grilled corn and tomatoes?”

Daehyun hummed, “How about you pull them out of the fridge while I make the potatoes?”

Youngjae nodded, moving over to the refrigerator. He searched and found two ears of corn, pulled out two tomatoes, and smiled as he saw the wine. He took out a bottle of red wine, hoping it could relax him. He remembered the time Himchan bought him his first bottle of wine, even though he was barely legal. It had been so delicious that Youngjae had downed the whole bottle and was so hung over the next day. Himchan had taken so many pictures and Youngjae had kicked him in the shin for it. He set the corn and tomatoes next to Daehyun and searched for a corkscrew. Daehyun noticed the bottle in Youngjae's hands and rose an eyebrow. “I didn't figure you for a wine person.”

Youngjae briefly flashed a smirk at Daehyun before opening the bottle of wine. “When I turned 19, Himchan bought me a bottle of wine, saying 'Only the best for your first drink.' and it was so delicious that any other alcohol I had, paled in comparison.”

He poured the wine into a glass and swirled it, sipping it and moaning at how sweet and fruity it was. Youngjae took a heavy gulp, goosebumps forming from how lovely the wine was. Daehyun wondered if Youngjae knew how sexy he was, his messy hair sweeping over his face as he indulged in the wine Daehyun had bought for himself. It was a wine he had imported from Paris, a wild strawberry fruit wine that even his mother liked. Knowing Youngjae liked it, he was going to have to order more. “Like it? It's from Paris. It's one of my favorites, along with dandelion and plum wine.”

Youngjae closed his eyes, letting the glass rest against his cheek. “Oh? What kind of wine is this? Tastes really sweet.” Daehyun smiled, turning on the stove. “It's a strawberry wine. If you like it, I'll get more. It's no trouble, especially for you.”

Youngjae blushed, turning his head away. Daehyun smiled, taking a grill pan and setting onto of the stove. He added a little olive oil to the hot pan and set the corn and tomatoes to grill. Youngjae finished his glass of wine and poured himself another, this time being nice and getting Daehyun a glass. Daehyun took it from him, thanking him while turning the corn.

Youngjae sat down, crossing his legs. He rolled his neck, feeling the wine help relax his body from the stress of being kidnapped. He felt a little bad for not trying to escape right after Daehyun left but it was only a day after being brought here. But he had a feeling that since Daehyun decked the house out with everything he wanted, he also made it so escaping was impossible. Youngjae took a big gulp of his wine, hoping to ignore the feelings of confinement and helplessness. Would his strategy of going along with what Daehyun wanted and seduction even work?

When the food was finally finished, Daehyun gave Youngjae his plate. He sat down and handed Youngjae his utensils, ready to dig in. Youngjae set his thoughts aside otherwise he might have started a fight with Daehyun. He took a bite of the ham, determined to not to moan at how juicy it was. He didn't want to boost Daehyun's ego. Daehyun, on the other hand, barely tasted his food as he focused on Youngjae, silently refilling his wine glass. He wondered what Youngjae would be like drunk. Would he be a sad drunk or happy drunk? Daehyun knew he had another bottle of wine in the fridge, maybe he could open it after Youngjae was done with this one.

Daehyun got seconds, offering Youngjae more food but Youngjae shook his head, waving his hand. Daehyun nodded, this time offering the wine bottle and Youngjae held out his glass. When Daehyun filled Youngjae's glass, there was just enough for one more serving of wine. He speared a tomato, watching Youngjae massage his neck. Daehyun saw the opportunity and took it. “You want a massage? There are oils in the bedroom and I'm pretty good at massaging.”

“No thanks I'm good.” But Youngjae rubbed harder at his neck, sighing. Stress was causing his muscles to ache and he wanted to lay in bed and do nothing. The wine had relaxed him but not enough. Daehyun rose an eyebrow, licking his fork before setting it down. He collected Youngjae's plate and stacked it on his. “Alright if you sure. I have some paperwork to do so I'll be working in the library. You're welcome to join me.”

Daehyun rinsed off the plates before setting them in the dishwasher. He added some dishwasher soap and then added in his wine glass. “What are you working on?” Daehyun turned to Youngjae. “My father is expanding his company and wanted my input. So I have to design some labs and check some equipment contracts. Really boring stuff but I have do to it so.”  
  
Youngjae hummed, tilting his glass back. “Sounds interesting.” He poured the last of the wine into his glass, his cheeks starting to get little rosy. “Better than my novel.” He licked his lips and drank the last of the wine.

Daehyun took the empty bottle and rinsed it out, intent on keeping it as a memento. He set it to dry before wiping his hands dry. “I disagree. I wouldn't mind having you in my lap while we read a novel together. I really like to read, hence the big library.” He looked over at Youngjae, smiling gently as Youngjae stretched. “Maybe we can do that when I finish.”

“Maybe.”

Youngjae got up, walking into the living room. He picked up his novel and debated between sitting back down or joining Daehyun in the library. It might have been the wine as Youngjae found his feet moving in the direction of the library. He felt a little light headed as he leaned against the doorway, watching Daehyun sip from a glass of water before marking something down on a piece of paper. It must have been the wine talking as Youngjae thought Daehyun looked really handsome.

Screw it. Youngjae quietly made his way towards Daehyun, sitting with him on the L shaped couch. He propped his feet up and opened his novel, ignoring the surprised face on Daehyun. He blushed when Daehyun put a hand on his knee, massaging it as he circled a number in red. Daehyun's hand felt big and warm against Youngjae's leg, making him wish (briefly) that he had taken up Daehyun's offer of a massage. Daehyun on the other hand, was very satisfied Youngjae chose to sit next to him, obviously intoxicated as he could tell Youngjae wasn't really focusing on his book.

He worked faster but still efficiently. He checked all the equipment contracts, circling the labs that had large orders and making a list of who would get the new equipment first. He also calculated bulk prices and individual, along with shipping. When that was done, Daehyun moved on to sketching the new building, and the general template design for the labs. He took into account rooms that would have special equipment in them as well as adding in office rooms, meeting rooms, bathrooms, break rooms, and some other needed rooms.

He didn't bother using his ruler for exact measurements, he would redraw the sketches later, when he had the proper measurements. He wrote the prices for everything in green, making small totals at the bottom of each page. He browsed the researchers and their requests from the interviews he had, highlighting what they wanted and scribbling how much it would cost. By the time he had finished, it had been two hours and he had a budget to show his father. He patted Youngjae's knee, making him jump. “All done.”

Daehyun rolled his head around, yawning. He had had a long day and he wanted to cuddle with Youngjae. He shoved (gently) his papers into his backpack and set it down on the floor. He leaned into the corner of the L couch, opening his legs up. His right foot touched Youngjae's thigh and he tapped against it. “Hey.” Daehyun patted to the space in between his legs, “Wanna read a book together?”

Youngjae pursed his lips, “Which book?”

Daehyun looked at the bookshelves around them, making faces at the various titles before grinning. He pointed at a book near him. “How about Angels Fall? It's a very interesting romance novel and something easy to read so late at night.”

Youngjae shrugged his shoulders, “I've never read it.” He got up and pulled the book out, returning to awkwardly sit in Daehyun's lap. But Daehyun was having none of it and wrapped his arms around Youngjae, nosing his neck. Youngjae blushed, tensing up but relaxing when Daehyun's hands didn't roam. He hesitated before leaning back into Daehyun, blaming the wine. He opened to the first chapter, shivering when Daehyun kissed his neck. Daehyun sighed, happy. “Go ahead, read.”

Youngjae coughed, nodding. “ Chapter 1. Reece Gilmore smoked through the tough knuckles of Angel's Fist in an overheating Chevy Cavalier. She had two hundred forty-three dollars and change in her pocket, which might be enough to cure the Chevy, fuel it and herself. If luck was on her side, and the car wasn't seriously ill, she'd have enough to pay for a room for the night.”

Youngjae relaxed even further, letting Daehyun's head rest on his shoulders. “Then, even by the most optimistic calculations, she'd be broke. She took the plumes of steam putting out of the hood as a sign it was time to stop traveling for a while and find a job.”

He ignored Daehyun's foot playing with his and kept reading, actually interested in the story. He liked how Reece's character was firm at times but knowing what her limits were. Unfortunately by chapter five, Youngjae's eyes started to close and he began to slur his words. Daehyun smiled, cradling Youngjae as he took the book into his own hands, setting it aside. Time for bed. Daehyun took Youngjae into his arms, slowly moving to the bedroom.

He set Youngjae down, putting the comforter over him. He didn't bother changing Youngjae's clothes, wanting to respect his boundaries for now. Instead he got his bag from the closet, pulling out a pair of black silk pajamas. Daehyun stripped, throwing his clothes into the hamper. He didn't bother putting on any underwear and slipped on his pajamas, getting in the bed next to Youngjae. He wrapped one arm around Youngjae, grinning when Youngjae murmured and clung to him. Daehyun closed his eyes, feeling like he finally had everything he had ever wanted. Satisfaction to the max degree.

* * *

 

As the week went on and as Daehyun heard nothing from the police, he took this as a good sign. In order to spend his winter break with Youngjae, he needed to let everyone think he was gone somewhere fancy where it would be hard to reach him. Paris was his first choice. It was a nice city, perfect for rich kids who wanted to have a little fun. The flight time was about eleven hours and his parents wouldn't think twice about letting him go. So after he gave his father the papers he wanted, he told his parents about his plans and all they said was 'Have a good time. Bring me souvenirs.'”

So he packed his bags, bought the plane ticket and then drove around the airport to give his friend Hakyeon his ticket. Hakyeon was one friend Daehyun had made when he had first started high school but then Hakyeon moved schools. Daehyun knew Hakyeon wanted to travel so this was the perfect opportunity. He gave Hakyeon his ticket, five grand in Euros, and a list of souvenirs Daehyun needed. He laughed internally because if anyone checked, they would find that his ticket had been used. It was a lot, money especially, but Youngjae was worth it.

He drove back out to Youngjae. He knew that if the police needed him, they would call him. So he didn't bother worrying If anyone listened to his train of thought, they would have been impressed at how much detail he thought about even though the police would have nothing on him. Some might even call him paranoid but he liked to be prepared. Especially when he was right in being prepared as his phone went off, notifying that a window sensor went off. He quickly brought his phone up to his face and frowned, seeing that it was a window from the bedroom. The alert told Daehyun that the window was opened but nothing went through it. So it looked like Youngjae opened the window but didn't try and escape.

As he parked the car, he grabbed the gas mask in the storage box Daehyun had on the side of the house. He held onto to as he opened the door, ready to set off the sleeping gas and incapacitate Youngjae. He slowly made his way to the bedroom, the mask up to his face as he peeked inside the room. He spotted Youngjae glaring at the window, his head in the palm of his hand. Daehyun smirked, setting the gas mask on top of the bookshelf before strolling into the room. “Getting some fresh air?”

Youngjae jumped, his head whipping towards the door. He tensed up before rolling his eyes at Daehyun. “Oh I'm enjoying the breeze. By the way, I noticed the small canister under the window. What's in it? Poison?”

Daehyun chuckled, enjoying the sarcasm coming out of Youngjae's mouth. “It's just sleeping gas, potent enough to make fifteen men fall asleep.” He sat down on the bed and watched Youngjae purse his lips. “If you want more fresh air, we can go take a walk in the backyard. We can have a picnic.”

Youngjae leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. “We could go take a walk outside and enjoy nature. What would be the chances that we meet anyone?” He hoped Daehyun would take the bait and talk about how far they were from town.

“Nice try.” Daehyun rolled off the bed, thankful that the gas mask wasn't visible from where it was. He didn't need Youngjae grabbing it. He would take it later. “You want information about where we are but it's not going to help you. This house is on land that is a good couple of acres wide. We're about an hour away from town but since we're surrounded by woods, you'd wander around for at least half an hour. That's plenty of time to find you and bring you back. Now do you want that picnic or not?”

Taking in a deep breath, Youngjae just stormed away, heading towards the backyard porch. He sat down on one of the porch chairs and stared off into the distance while Daehyun was getting food for their picnic. Finding out the sleeping gas canister under the window was depressing and Youngjae assumed that Daehyun had all the windows and the front door fitted with them. Sure he could make a makeshift gas mask but then Youngjae himself wasn't very athletic, so he would totally get tired and lost fast.

“What are you thinking about? Are you hungry or do you want to do something else?”

Youngjae tilted his head to watch Daehyun set down a basket on the table, pulling out a tablecloth. “We have card games, board games. We could continue reading Angels Fall or we could make something together.” Youngjae shrugged his shoulders, he was a little hungry but he didn't feel like eating. “We can do something else first. You can pick.”

Daehyun nodded, setting the food out and pulling out a deck of cards. “How about a game of truth? If you pull a red suit, you tell a truth, and if you pull a black suit, you get to ask a truth. But if you draw a joker, you have to do a dare. Sounds ok?”

Youngjae snorted, grabbing a chip. “That sounds like a card game that teenagers do at parties to find out if their crush likes them.” Daehyun wiggled his eyebrows, “I just want to get to know more about you. So you in?”

“Whatever.” Daehyun shuffled the deck, showing off his card shuffling skills. Youngjae tried not to be impressed. Daehyun set the deck right next to the ham and turkey sandwiches, smiling at Youngjae. “Should I go first?”

Youngjae nodded, so Daehyun grabbed the first card and flipped over, showing that it was the ten of clubs. “Black so I'll ask. Do you prefer cats or dogs?”

“I like both but I guess I prefer dogs. I like small cute dogs that I can cuddle with.” Youngjae drew the two of clubs. “Black. Why me?”

Daehyun grabbed a soda and cracked it open, taking a sip. He hummed, moving his head side to side. “Why you? Why not you? I've always been surrounded by fake people, showing me their fake smiles. When I saw your smile, your vibrant personality, that was it. My turn?” When Youngjae didn't respond, he drew a card. “Black four of spades. What kind of music do you like?”

Youngjae hummed, playing with the previous card he drew. “I like hip hop and jazz the most but I'll listen to anything. I'm not real picky when it comes to music. Now if you asked me if I had a favorite artist, then we could be here forever.” Daehyun handed Youngjae a soda and nodded, liking that Youngjae was opening up to him. Youngjae reached out and pulled the red ten of diamonds, sighing at the fact he had to reveal a truth. He decided to humor Daehyun, hoping that it would work in the long run. He leaned against his arm and smiled softly, smirking internally when he saw Daehyun's eyes glaze over. “I'm surprised that you chose everything in this house. It's everything I ever dreamed of.”

Daehyun leaned in, his tongue running against the bottom of his lip. Youngjae looked so pretty with his sparkling wide eyes. His hands clasped around his soda, tapping it softly. “I know. It is. I once overheard you and Jongup about your dream house and vacation so I combined the two. I wanted everything to be modern yet space and energy efficient. I'm very glad you like it because it's all for you, even if you don't want it.”

“It must have taken a lot of time and effort.”

Daehyun shrugged, “Only a couple of months but who's counting? I just did everything in class so when I got out, I could make phone calls. The hardest part was choosing how the house would look. I didn't know if you liked brick or wood nor did I know if you preferred wood floors to carpet. I didn't want you to hate any details because they wouldn't get changed for a while.”

Youngjae opened his soda so he could sip and hide the frown he had, even more depressed over the fact Daehyun was looking like he was perfect boyfriend material except for the fact he fucking kidnapped Youngjae. He didn't want to talk anymore about the house so he motioned for Daehyun to pick a card. Daehyun bit back a sigh at the silence Youngjae gave him, his fingers now holding the black two of spades. He decided to spice things up. “So besides the house looking amazing, how do I look? Now be honest.”

Fuck. Youngjae didn't want to tell Daehyun that he was sexy and just his type. He couldn't say that Daehyun's lips were a delicious shade of pink or that Youngjae (guiltily) appreciated the way Daehyun's eyes were solely focused on him, which was a welcome change from the countless students that had told him that he was unattractive and fat. He never bothered to listen to any of them but every once and a while, it hurt. Youngjae realized that he was just staring at Daehyun, who was grinning and wiggling his eyebrows at Youngjae. “That hot huh?”

Youngjae rolled his eyes, turning out towards the backyard so Daehyun couldn't see him blush. “You wish. You're not bad looking, I suppose.”

“Oh?” Daehyun chuckled, “Well coming from you, that's a lot. You're not bad looking either. Now draw your card.”

Youngjae groaned loudly when he pulled the red four of hearts. “Why do I have to pull all the red cards? You shuffled this deck so I would pull all the red cards huh?”

Daehyun held his hands up, “Me? Never. You watched me shuffle it so how could I cheat?” Youngjae grumbled and acknowledged Daehyun's point. “Whatever. My truth is that I honestly didn't know that you were watching me. I don't get why you would when there are other better looking people.”

Daehyun bit his lip. “You haven't noticed, have you? I know you hear from people all the time that you aren't good looking but they're all lying. They know you're beautiful, innocent, lovely, everything that they can't be and it bothers them. There were many people watching you, waiting for you to notice them.” Daehyun didn't bother mentioning Himchan. “The moment I saw you was life changing. You were full of life, of spark, of something I didn't have but desperately needed. I was bitter inside from how distant my parents are and seeing you, soothed that.”

Youngjae was shocked, “I mean so much to you?”

“Enough for me to try and kept the world from dirtying you, from disappointing you. You only deserve the best and the world I took you from, wasn't it. Here you have everything: food, water, entertainment, a place to sleep. If anything happened to me, the system is designed to take care of you. You will never need anything ever again.”

Youngjae couldn't help the next words that came out of his mouth next, “What if I need my parents? My friends?”

Daehyun shook his head, “For now they can't be here but maybe in the future I can set up something where they will travel for a fake job opportunity and they can live here with you. But for now, they have what they need, a stable good paying job and food on the table. Maybe I'll let you send a message.”

Youngjae frowned, letting his teeth gnaw at his bottom lip. “Won't that give them false hope? That I'll eventually come back to them.”

“Not all.” Daehyun's eyes narrowed, making Youngjae feel uncomfortable. “I'll make it clear that they can't have you back and if they try to stir trouble, they won't get to see you again. It'll be too easy to make them disappear and you know that.”

“Daehyun...” Youngjae focused his gaze on his drink, “Am I really worth that much effort for you to make my family disappear if they make trouble?”

“That and more.” Daehyun leaned back in his chair, about to rant about how much Youngjae meant to him when his phone went off, making his frown and check his messages. It was his father, wondering how Paris was and if Daehyun could bring him back a couple bottles of wine. He sighed, knowing that the brand his father wanted was one that only certain people were allowed to buy and so Hakyeon couldn't go and get it, so he booked a flight for Paris for the very next day. He was going to drop in, pick up the wine, and come back all within a day.

“Someone important? More than me?” Daehyun looked up to see Youngjae intently watching him on his phone, so he slipped it back into his pocket and shook his head. “Just my father, definitely not more important than you. He wants wine from Paris so I'll be going to Paris tomorrow and I'll be back by dinner time, or by the latest midnight.”

“So you're leaving tonight?”

Daehyun nodded, sighing. “Yes, I'll leave after we have dinner. Until then how about we go watch a movie? I'll clean up and you can go choose it, I'll also make us lunch. What are you in the mood for?” He gathered all the cards as Youngjae debated on what he wanted, putting all the food away. Youngjae pursed his lips, “I don't know, I'll have to see what we have.” Daehyun nodded, holding his hand out for Youngjae. “Alright well go inside and I'll follow you. Grab us some water while I throw this away.”

Youngjae went inside, glancing at the library before going into the kitchen to grab two water bottles. He ignored Daehyun as he dug into the fridge, wondering what they could eat. An idea suddenly hit him and Youngjae pulled out the rice, seaweed, and the kimchi. He turned to see Daehyun leaning against the garbage disposal, waiting until Youngjae chose. He grinned, holding out the food. “Can we make rice balls and keep reading Angels Fall? I don't feel like watching a movie.”

Daehyun grinned, “Sounds good to me.”

* * *

 

Yoo Hyeri looked at her husband, tears running down her eyes. It had been days since Youngjae went missing and if the call she had received told her anything, there was little hope. She put down her cell phone on the kitchen table, her hands trembling. She glanced at her husband, “The police just called me. They said they haven't found any new evidence but they'll keep looking.”

Standing up from his spot on the couch, Yoo Yoseob frowned, the circles under his eyes deepening. He got up from his seat on the couch and wrapped his arms around his wife, putting his chin on the top of her head. “Don't worry, they'll find him. They'll find him.” Yoseob didn't heart to tell her that Dujun had already called, telling him the bad news.

_“If no new evidence shows up with in the next week, all we can do is send his photo around again and hope for the best. With...kidnappers, if they don't call for a ransom then all we can do is try and gather evidence but Yoseob, this guy did his research. There's no hair, fingerprints, or even the smallest trace of skin where Youngjae was last seen. His friends didn't talk about about seeing strange around him and nobody else saw him. It's like he disappeared. I'm afraid we're at a dead end and something doesn't pop up, we're going to have to just make this a cold case. This case doesn't fit with the serial killer that's going around. I'm sorry Yoseob.”_

As Yoseob held his wife, all he could do was pray for Youngjae to show up.


	2. Chapter 2

Youngjae watched as Daehyun drove away on his way to the airport, his mood sour and his lips swollen. He hadn't been able to convince Daehyun to let him go to Paris with him and he had even stolen a couple of kisses from Youngjae just before leaving. Youngjae touched his lips, stamping his foot as he banished the thought of even wanting more kisses.

Leaving the living room, Youngjae opened the door to the backyard and walked over to the small bridge that was over the koi pond and laid on it, letting his hand touch the top of the pond. He basked in the sunlight, enjoying the breeze. This is what Daehyun gave him, what he was able to enjoy. This was the perfect opportunity to escape except for the fact it was fruitless venture. Everything was booby trapped, the walls of the fence were taller than what he could jump, and Daehyun got alerts to his phone about his every movement.

This was the life that Daehyun was trying to give him. But he missed hanging out with Himchan and Jaebum, just sitting around playing video games. He wanted laughter to surround him, but he had silence. He was alone and he needed people. And he was never going to see anyone but Daehyun again and it brought tears to his eyes, the first he shed while living in this mansion. His tears dripped into the pond and the ripples brought more sadness to Youngjae.

Why did he have to stay here alone while Daehyun had freedom? Why did it have to be him? Various thoughts ran though his mind before settling on one: He was a caged bird. He wiped off his tears, taking in a deep breath as the cold air brushed up against his hot skin, making him drowsy. Youngjae fell asleep, his tears drying on his skin and the wind caressing his skin.

* * *

 

Himchan stared at his phone, wishing for that one name to pop up and tell him that he was ok. That Himchan was making him wait when they were supposed to play video games all night. All Himchan wanted was for Youngjae to call him. But instead he got was excuses from the police, who he knew weren't doing their best. He knew that they were busy trying to catch the serial killer who was going around but that was no excuse to ignore the case or leave it to the hands of newbies. He gave the police everything he knew and still nothing. How could they come up with no suspects when Himchan thought of many. He thought of Jung Taekwoon who was planning to confess to Youngjae or Park Gyuri who had a huge crush on Youngjae before moving schools. It wasn't hard to find people who really liked Youngjae even though he barely talked to anyone. He was that likable and beautiful.

And Himchan was the first person that should have been on the list of liking Youngjae. Of course he should when Youngjae saved him from depression years ago, when he had a chunky teenager who couldn't handle being called fat. Youngjae was like the sun after being stuck in the rain for forty years, he was that wonderful. And he wondered who dared to take that sun away from him when he had been so close to touching it.

He grabbed his laptop, opening a new tab on Google Chrome. He navigated to his personal website, one that he had started back when he first met Youngjae. It had been full of posts about his daily life but now it was full of his rants and theories about Youngjae. It was a bit pathetic but he needed somewhere to place his thoughts when nobody listened. Himchan started another post, not knowing his desperate words started a fire in a certain someone in Paris.

* * *

 

It was early afternoon when Youngjae heard a loud noise, jerking him awake. He rubbed his eyes with one hand while the other wiped his chin off. His phone read one in the afternoon which was early for him to wake up since he didn't have school anymore. Youngjae coughed before speaking out, “Hello? Daehyun?” It couldn't have been Daehyun because Paris was so far away from Seoul but then again, money did make the difference. “Daehyun?”

“It's me.” Daehyun appeared in the doorway, his hand running through his hair while he loosened his necktie. “How was your sleep? Were you fine without me?”

Youngjae laid back, his eyes closing. He didn't want to look Daehyun in the eye and break down that he cried himself to sleep the other day outside before coming inside. “It was good.” He curled into a ball waiting for Daehyun to speak but instead he heard rustling and angry muttering. He lifted his head and saw that Daehyun had his arms crossed with a frown on his face. Youngjae was frightened by the look in Daehyun's eyes, his face stony as he advanced towards Youngjae. He scooted backwards on the bed, his heart pounding. “What's wrong? What's going on?”

Daehyun climbed onto the bed, his nostrils flaring. He sat down on the bed and crossed his legs. “Why won't anyone leave you alone? That Himchan! He just won't let you go!” Daehyun made eye contact with Youngjae, “You're mine. He can't have you.”

Youngjae's breath caught in his throat. He was treading in deep waters here, he needed to be careful even if he didn't know what Daehyun was talking about. He crawled into Daehyun's lap and put his hands on Daehyun's shoulders, keeping his eyes connecting with Daehyun's. He leaned in and touched their foreheads together, watching Daehyun close his eyes. Youngjae whispered, “He doesn't know anything. He doesn't know how much you love me and what you've done for me.”

Daehyun nodded, “That's right. He doesn't.” Daehyun opened his eyes, “Tell me you love me.”

Youngjae didn't hesitate, he didn't need Daehyun to get depressed or angry at him, he didn't need Daehyun to lash out at him. He didn't want to get hurt. “I love you. I love you Daehyun.” But Youngjae wasn't anticipating Daehyun's strong reaction and was surprised when he found himself on his back with Daehyun hovering over him. He freaked out when Daehyun started kissing his face, his hands roaming over Youngjae's body. “What are you doing?”

Daehyun kissed Youngjae's chin, “I can't bear the thought of someone taking you. All I want you to think about is me, only me.”

Youngjae felt awkward, he hadn't had anyone touch him like this before. He didn't touched himself often since he never felt like it. He wanted to push Daehyun away but Daehyun's fingers touched his nipples and he felt a brief spike of pleasure. He put his hand against Daehyun's shoulder and pushed him softly, looking away with a red face. “I..I'm...”

Daehyun looked at him before gaining a look of understanding, his face softening. He gathered Youngjae into his arms and kissed his neck, “I'll go slow.” It never occurred to Daehyun that Youngjae may have not wanted to lose his virginity to Daehyun, instead he could only think about how gorgeous Youngjae looked like. Daehyun nipped Youngjae's neck, “I love you.”

Youngjae was overwhelmed, Daehyun's love for his was clouding his judgment. Even though Youngjae wasn't in love with him, he couldn't help but like the way Daehyun focused only on him. People would call him a fool for trusting Daehyun, Youngjae had no reason to doubt (or believe) Daehyun's words and affections, not after seeing what Daehyun did for him. Youngjae finally gave in and took a jump into unfamiliar territory. He tilted his shoulder to the side and touched Daehyun's hand, taking in a deep breath. “Please, go slow.”

Daehyun smirked against Youngjae's shoulder, “Always.”

Daehyun mouthed at Youngjae's neck, biting down softly. He made small little red marks, not wanting to cause any pain for Youngjae. His hands dipped under Youngjae's shirt, finally being able to touch Youngjae all over. His right hand moved down into Youngjae's pants, cupping Youngjae's ass, loving how firm yet soft it was. He swallowed Youngjae's moan in a searing kiss, his left hand moving to Youngjae's front and gently touching Youngjae's nipple. He couldn't see but Youngjae shivered as he rolled the nub between his fingers.

Youngjae whimpered, his hands grabbing at Daehyun's shirt. This was all so new to him and it didn't help that even though it felt good, Daehyun's touches also carried a tinge of shame to them. He shouldn't be liking this and he knew he should struggle but he just couldn't. He felt Daehyun lift his shirt and take his nipple into his mouth, grunting when Daehyun sucked deeply. The sudden jolt of pain and pleasure shot down his spine, making him arch.

Daehyun smiled, letting his tongue drag around Youngjae's nipple. The little nub was just so cute that he had to bite it, enjoying Youngjae moan. He switched to Youngjae's other nipple and gave it the same attention. He let his hands massage Youngjae's ass, grinding his hips against Youngjae's. It made his head spin as he felt Youngjae's hard cock straining his pants, knowing he did that. He needed to go slow or else he would just rip off all their clothes and drive himself into Youngjae. He pulled back from Youngjae's nipples and helped the boy take off his shirt, ripping off his and diving in to bite and suck at Youngjae's beautiful pale neck.

Youngjae's skin was supple and just simply gorgeous as Daehyun stopped to take in everything. Besides Youngjae's dusty red nipples, his stomach was flat but soft as Daehyun went down to lap at Youngjae's happy trail. He heard Youngjae gasp, his stomach tensing up and sucking in as Daehyun mouthed at the skin under his belly button. His erotic gasp made Daehyun's cock twitch and his hands moved, undoing Youngjae's pants, lowering his zipper. Daehyun looked up, making eye contact with Youngjae before tapping against the bulge in Youngjae's briefs. There was an silent question in the air as Daehyun raised an eyebrow and slightly stuck out his tongue. Youngjae hesitated before nodded, his  
hands going to clutch the bed sheets

Daehyun went slow, dragging down Youngjae's clothes to reveal a cute cock that slightly twitched when Daehyun gently touched it. He glanced up to see a red Youngjae struggling to keep his eyes from looking down. It was cute and arousing for him to be able to control Youngjae and make him ache. “I'll go slow so relax.”

He spread Youngjae's legs just enough to settle in between them, his hands traveling up beautiful pale legs to rest on Youngjae's hips. Youngjae's scent drove Daehyun nuts with how musky and earthy it was, his mouth watering. Daehyun went in closer and let his mouth hover against Youngjae's cock, sending warm air against it, seeing the tiny trembles in Youngjae's legs. “Please..”

Daehyun smirked, his eyes locking onto Youngjae's. “Please what? All you have to do is ask.”

Youngjae pursed his lips, clenching his teeth. He didn't want to say anything out loud, he didn't want Daehyun to know how much he wanted that mouth on him. Instead he arched his back, spreading his legs more and hoping Daehyun would get the hint. Youngjae didn't know how enticing he made himself to Daehyun, with his body open for Daehyun.

Daehyun licked his lips, not saying a word as he dipped in to enjoy Youngjae. His mouth lapped at Youngjae's tip, sucking roughly with his hands holding Youngjae down as he let out a loud whine that dug into Daehyun's mind. He moaned, swallowing Youngjae down even more. His hands moved from Youngjae's hips to his ass, cupping it and deep throating Youngjae. Youngjae gasped and his hands moved from clutching the sheets to grasping Daehyun's hair, “Daehyun!”

Daehyun shivered as Youngjae's nails scratched his scalp, the pain making him harder. The room filled with Daehyun's slurps and Youngjae's whimpers, a mixture Daehyun wanted to record and listen to later for himself. He pulled back from Youngjae's cock and took in a deep breath, his tongue catching the strong of saliva connecting them. He looked up to see Youngjae's uncertain eyes as his fingers strayed down to Youngjae's entrance and he closed his eyes, making the right decision. He moved his hands back up and took Youngjae's back into his mouth, pushing Youngjae to the edge with a hint of teeth against his cock. The hands in his hair tightened as Youngjae sobbed from the intense pleasure, coming in Daehyun's mouth.

Daehyun pulled away, pressing a kiss to Youngjae's hips. He swallowed what he had in his mouth and waited as Youngjae catch his breath, moving up to place his head next to Youngjae. “Hey you good?”

Youngjae opened his closed eyes, blinked slowly at the sight of Daehyun's face next to his. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he nodded. “Yeah.” He stretched his arms while Daehyun took his leg and threw it over his. Youngjae looked down as he felt Daehyun's bulge brush against him. “Aren't you going to?” He motioned downwards, but Daehyun shook his head, “You didn't seem comfortable so I didn't.”

Youngjae held his breath, suddenly feeling the urge to cry. Daehyun had seen him and knew he wasn't comfortable. “Thank you.” He set his hands on Daehyun's chest and gave him a sweet gentle kiss, “Thank you.” Daehyun, even though he said that he loved Youngjae with all his heart, felt an ache in his chest. It was warm and it felt like sun and he truly felt love. He leaned in for another kiss, holding Youngjae to his chest. “Of course.”

* * *

 

Daehyun leaned against the headboard, Youngjae sleep against his chest. He checked his phone, making sure the arrangements for Youngjae's stuff to be picked up was on schedule. A yawn broke out of him as Youngjae moved around, making himself comfortable. Bleary eyes looked at Daehyun as he tapped on his phone, “Dae? What are you doing?” Daehyun chuckled as Youngjae coughed, snuggling into his chest. “I made arrangements for someone to go get your things so they should be here by tomorrow.”

Youngjae hummed, slowly waking up. “Oh? How nice of you. How was Paris? I thought you'd get here later.”

Daehyun sighed, rubbing his temples. “Tiring. I stayed in a private plane while I had others bring me the kind of wine my father wanted. It was a quick business trip but next time I'll take you with me.” He scratched his head, rolling his head around. “There's a wonderful restaurant serves a savory cheese and wine course that never disappoints. Of course we would go shopping as well.”

For a moment, as Daehyun kept talking, Youngjae took a step back mentally. Here he was, kidnapped and being forced to live away from his family and friends with a classmate he had never known liked him. He could be given anything he wanted except his freedom but at the same time, he had freedom. He could do whatever he wanted and not bother with the pressure from society.

What was he doing here, laying against Daehyun's chest without an ounce of fear in his bones?

Youngjae sat up, ignoring how naked he felt and instead focused on the anger that rose within him. “Why are you lying to me? You won't even tell me where this stupid house is, how are you going to take me to Paris?” Youngjae ran his hand through his hair, “They'll find me and all your precious work will be for nothing. I'm surprised they haven't found any evidence concerning me.”

“They won't. I covered my hands with gloves. I covered my hair with a swim cap and got a wig. I wore a body suit under my clothes and burned them later. I bought drugs under my father's name, which is normal for him, due to the fact that his company deals with leading scientific equipment and chemicals. I used a rental car with a fake license plate.”

Daehyun ran his hand through his hair, his face slowly turning into a frown. “I used makeup for face to face meetings with the builders and with my father's reputation for spending tons of money, it wouldn't seem weird for me to do the same. I paid for all of this in cash so there's no paper trail. I bought this land under a fake name. There is nothing here to tie me to you. I'm popular and you're not, so they would never think that we would talk or hang out together. They have never seen me talking to you so why would they ever suspect me?”

Youngjae hung his head, “All this for what? For me? Why me? I'm not anything special.”

Daehyun growled at him, his eyes full of fury. He threw his hands up in the air, “Not anything special?” He sounded sarcastic, “Have you seen yourself? You're fucking gorgeous. Your lips, your eyes-” Daehyun ran his hand through his hair again, “I can't stop looking at you.”

He motioned to himself, “I've been taught that nothing can't be replaced. That being perfect is the only thing that matters. And for a while, I agreed with my parents and as a result, nothing was interesting. I changed friends like clothes and dating was a concept that was foreign and not important for me. I was empty inside.”

“But then I saw you, reading that book of yours under the tree in the courtyard. The sunlight framed your face and you were beautiful. From then, I watched you. You are smart, you're 15 in rank in our school, out of hundreds. You're sassy and sarcastic, which makes for insightful and thoughtful conversation. You're blunt but secretive at times. You're a puzzle and I want to figure you out, enjoy you, keep you forever and never share you.”

Daehyun trapped Youngjae between his arms, pressing him against the bed. “I am in love with you, deal with it.”

Daehyun didn't waste a moment in capturing Youngjae's lips, his arms wrapping around Youngjae's back, one hand cradling Youngjae's head. Youngjae blushed heavily, his hands landing on Daehyun's shoulders. He struggled against the kiss, closing his eyes and trying not to tear up. He felt Daehyun nip at his lips, his tongue forcing its way into Youngjae's mouth. Youngjae whimpered, the taste of cool minty invading his senses. He didn't want to know how Daehyun tasted but as the kiss went on, it started feeling nice.

Daehyun pulled Youngjae closer, wanting more of the sweet taste of Youngjae. He forced his body in between Youngjae's legs and moved his knees so that Youngjae's legs dangled over his hips. He pulled back so Youngjae could take in a deep breath. He whispered against Youngjae's lips, “You have no idea how much I want to take you right here and make you scream my name. I have no self control when it comes to you.”

Youngjae panted, his cheeks growing darker. This was going too fast for him. He had to change the topic. “Daehyun.. That still doesn't answer my question, how would you bring me to Paris when everyone is looking for me?”

“Private planes are change in the bucket.” His dark eyes seared into Youngjae's soul. “I can have your papers forged in a matter of hours and we could be up in the sky tomorrow morning. It's not hard when money is never an issue.” Daehyun knew the mood was broken so he got up, shuffling to the closet and grabbing a clean shirt. “So what so you want for lunch?”

Youngjae huffed, rolling over so he didn't have to see Daehyun's face. “I don't know, whatever you want.” Daehyun turned to Youngjae, eyebrow raised. “Well I want you for lunch but I doubt you're very willing right now so I guess soup and sandwiches are fine right?”

“Ugh!” Youngjae got up and left to go take a shower, ignoring Daehyun's snickers. Daehyun shook his head and went into the kitchen. He looked in the fridge and pulled out ingredients for a quick vegetable soup and cucumber sandwich. Pulling out a cutting board, he moved to use a knife to chop the veggies into small bite sized pieces. He opened a drawer, digging through it to find a heart cookie cutter. It was a bit cheesy but Daehyun made all the veggies for into the soup into hearts and added them into a pot. He pulled out a carton of chicken stock and added it into the pot along with a couple different spices.

It was a simple recipe that would yield a lot, something he prided himself in doing since he was feeding more than himself. With the soup simmering away, he started on the cucumber sandwiches. With his cucumber already cut, he added mayonnaise, cream cheese, dill, chives, and salt and pepper to taste. The spread went on slices of wheat bread, sliced at angle before adding cucumber slices on top. He dug through the refrigerator for something to drink, hearing Youngjae's footsteps behind him.

“What do you want to drink? Soda? Juice? Red wine?”

Youngjae gave him a look, his arms crossed and hair still wet. “ Anything's fine.” He sat down, wishing he could ignore Daehyun by using his phone but he didn't have his stupid phone so all he could do was look at the boiling pot of soup and just wait. He glanced at the calendar on the refrigerator, biting his lip as he saw it hadn't even been a month since he had gotten kidnapped. And even sadder was the fact that it was two weeks until Christmas, the first one he would be away from his family.

Daehyun must have felt the sad atmosphere and turned away from the fridge, holding a bottle of sparking orange juice. He followed Youngjae's gaze and sighed, knowing the holiday would dampen Youngjae's spirit. He would have to pull out all the stops to make him smile. He grabbed two glasses and set them on the table, pouring them a generous amount. “So what do you want to do today? I already sent my father the wine he wanted so I'm free for the rest of the day.”

Youngjae put his head into his hand, his cheek squishing out. There was a lot he could do but at the same time, it was all the same. He could watch tv, play video games, read. Things that would distract him for only a couple hours before it bored him. He couldn't use the internet, nor could he got out and explore the streets at night. No amusement parks, no relaxing at Starbucks, and it frustrated Youngjae that the same kind of thoughts never left his mind when he wanted to think about something else.

A bowl appeared in front of his face, making him flinch and look up to see Daehyun's face. “Here eat up.” A glass was placed next to the bowl, along with the plate of sandwiches. Daehyun sat down in front of him with his own bowl and started eating, clearly enjoying the soup. Youngjae's stomach ached and he took up his spoon. He didn't want to acknowledge that the soup was delicious or that the sandwiches were savory, not when it was either eat what Daehyun cooked or try to cook and burn the place down. Which sounded like an escape plan that would probably be thwarted in five seconds.

“So what do you want to do for Christmas? I was thinking we could get a tree and decorate it.” Youngjae paused his thoughts to glance up at a smiling Daehyun. “Doesn't that sound fun? We could decorate the entire house and make hot chocolate together.” Youngjae could imagine it now, the house around him decorated with silver and blue baubles. There would be a big green and sparkling tree in the living room with various presents underneath that he knew would all be from Daehyun. The only thing missing from that picture were his parents. “That sounds nice Daehyun, it really does.”

Daehyun could hear the but in his words, “But what?”

“But my parents won't be here.” Daehyun put up his hand, getting where Youngjae was going. He looked Youngjae deeply in the eyes, showing he was being honest with Youngjae. “If I knew your parents won't try and get you back, I would bring them for a visit. Maybe not this Christmas, maybe the next one.”

And the fact that Daehyun would risk his skin to bring by his parents, made the ache in Youngjae's heart die down. He shrugged, “Then decorating for Christmas sounds fun.”

Daehyun gave Youngjae a wide smile. “Good, good. Just tell me what color you want the decorations and I'll get them. I'll get the tree in a couple of days and as for presents, just write a list of presents you want to give out and I'll make sure they're delivered.”

“How is that going to work? Won't that leave a trail for the police?” Youngjae raised an eyebrow.

Daehyun shook his head. “If I order the gifts, use gloves, and time the gifts so that they barely arrive the day before, it should be ok. Don't worry about me now when I was able to whisk you away without any evidence.” Youngjae sighed, nodding. Daehyun would probably take every precaution to make sure that he wouldn't get caught. It would be nice to get his family and friends gifts, even if he couldn't see them. Hopefully Daehyun would let him write them letters.

* * *

 

While Daehyun adjusted the gifts under the tree, Youngjae leaned his head against the back of the couch. It was two days until Christmas and he hoped his family liked his gifts. For his father, a new set of cooking knives. For his mother, a new necklace-nothing too fancy. He got Himchan a new dress shirt and for Jongup, Youngjae got him the sneakers he had been eyeing since September. And because he wasn't heartless, he got Daehyun a new tie. It was a metallic red with a holographic fireworks pattern and Youngjae loved it. Of coursed Daehyun already knew what it was but it was the thought that counted.

Youngjae turned to the next page of his journal, thankful that he had his stuff with him now. He had missed his various posters and figurines and it was like a piece of home was with him now. Twirling his black pen, Youngjae wrote the first of many entries concerning his situation. It was now three weeks since he had been kidnapped and it seemed so unreal, like he would wake up any moment. He described meeting Daehyun, learning about how obsessed the man was with him. It was cathartic and he knew he would do this more often. “Youngjae would you like some wine?” Youngjae took the glass from Daehyun, half smiling. The wine smelled a little strong but when he took a sip, it was an explosion of bitter savory grape. It was good but he didn't say a word as he kept writing in his journal.

He glanced outside, loving how white it looked outside. He wanted to go outside alone but Daehyun didn't leave him alone much, instead showered Youngjae with gifts and small treats. Taking another sip of wine, Youngjae set his journal to the side and watched Daehyun work on some blueprints. He didn't know what they were but Daehyun seemed very focused on them and it was sexy watching him, his fringe getting in his eyes. Youngjae shook his head, knowing the wine was getting to him but he still finished the glass before putting the glass next to his journal.

Thankfully he was dressed in a wear red sweater and thick sweats, so he got up quietly. His bare feet didn't make a noise as he grabbed a blanket out of the storage closet and made his way to the backyard porch. His feet touched the cold wooden floor as he sat down on the porch steps, his body shivering as he wrapped the blanket around him. The silence around him was beautiful as he stared into the freezing koi pond, thinking about his future, if he ever escaped Daehyun's clutches.

School started back in late January and Youngjae wondered if he passed all his exams, actually missing the act of sitting down and learning. He could imagine getting interrogated by the police, his family..even Himchan. He probably wouldn't be free for weeks and he knew Daehyun would take him again and Youngjae shivered, he didn't know if he would get violent with Youngjae. In all honesty, this was his dream; to live without a care and have everything he needed. Of course he was missing his friends and family but Daehyun did say that he would bring them by....eventually.

The wind picked up and Youngjae wrapped his blanket around himself tighter. He heard a bird cry out and glanced up, seeing a black bird fly above him. Youngjae pouted, leaning his head back. He hated birds, having experienced too many birds almost hitting him with their poop.

“Youngjae?”

Youngjae turned to see Daehyun, smiling at him with two mugs in his hands. Daehyun looked warm in his burgundy jacket as he sat down next to Youngjae. He handed Youngjae a mug full of hot chocolate, small marshmallows floating around. Daehyun also had another blanket under his arm, setting down his mug before spreading the blanket over Youngjae's lap and a little bit of his. Youngjae could no longer feel the cold and was bitter that Daehyun was so kind. “What are you doing out here? Thinking?”

Youngjae shrugged one shoulder, sipping the hot chocolate. He didn't want to talk to Daehyun about school but then wanted to know how Daehyun was going to do school and take care of him. “I was thinking about school. I was wondering about my scores and what I made. But then I was wondering how you're going to juggle taking care of me when we're still in school.”

Daehyun coughed, rolling his eyes at Youngjae. “If you want to know about your scores, I'll get them. But it's not going to be hard. I've only got one more year of high school until I go to college. One of the best colleges for business is relatively nearby so there's no need to worry. I plan to take college easy since my father knows I plan to take over his business when I graduate so he's willing to let me do what I want for now.”

“Do you really want to take over his business?” Youngjae hated when others expected him to do certain things and he hated when his parents talked about his future without him. But when Daehyun bit his lip and sighed, Youngjae listened to Daehyun's words, which was a different world from his.

“It doesn't matter. He expects me to take it over since Mother doesn't want to stop her career to have another kid right now and it's not like I have a career in mind that I want to do. So for now, it's ok but eventually I'll have to find a way to pass the company on and when I retire, I'll have plenty of money to keep us happy for years.”

Unfortunately for Youngjae, it was a clear and probable future for Daehyun. And that spelled out that Youngjae would be here for the rest of his life. So not wanting to here more, he nodded and kept drinking his chocolate. Daehyun followed, drinking his chocolate while the silence between them grew. Daehyun glanced over at Youngjae, marveling at how beautiful he was with the small specks of snow swirling around him. But as night starting rolling in, Daehyun knew they had to go inside. He downed his drink, rising to his feet. “Come on, it's getting late and we should get start on dinner.”

Youngjae hesitated, wanting to stay out a little more. He used his looks to his advantage, pouting his lips out and fluttering his eyes. “I want to stay out a little more please?”

Daehyun held back the urge to kiss Youngjae by collecting Youngjae's almost empty mug. “Alright just come back inside before it gets too close.” He leaned in to rub his thumb against Youngjae's bottom lip. “Ok?”

Youngjae's mouth fell open as Daehyun went back in, his lip tingling from Daehyun's warm finger. He shook his head, gracefully falling on his back, his face pelted by snow. Warm from the inside and with the wind a refreshing cold, Youngjae laid there, just enjoying the little privacy he had.

* * *

 

The day had come and it was bittersweet, seeing so many gifts under the tree and knowing they were all for him. It was nice (and sad) to wake up to the smell of a wonderful breakfast and know it wasn't his mother's. Christmas morning started with breakfast in bed, where Daehyun fed him fluffy cinnamon pancakes and abused his lips until they were sore. He didn't resist nor did he lean in, but the kissing had been nice. He wouldn't tell Daehyun that at all.

Daehyun's first gift to him was an incredibly soft baby pink robe and matching silk boxers, to which Daehyun motioned for him to try them on. Youngjae made Daehyun turn around before stripping, shivering as he felt how thin the boxers were against him. The robe was chilly but quickly warmed him up, compensating for the thinness of the boxers. Daehyun loved it, asking Daehyun to pose as if he was a model. Then they moved into the living room, where Daehyun had a bowl of fruit and a movie waiting for them. Youngjae didn't recognize the movie but he did like how action packed it had been, mindlessly letting Daehyun feed him small chunks of strawberries and pineapple.

Daehyun moved Youngjae, having him sit in Daehyun's lap as the movie ended. This was the best Christmas he had in a while, having the love of his life all to himself. He had the day planned out for them: he had bought a couple's arts and crafts activity for them to do, making sand decorations. Then they would have lunch before they go and cuddle in the library and finish up Angel's Falls. Then came opening presents and watching Youngjae enjoy them. And the day exactly how he planned; they made cute sand candles, Daehyun a yellow and blue candle, Youngjae an orange and red candle. Daehyun made a baby blue sand castle, naming it after Youngjae, who gave him a thankful smile.

Lunch was delicious and it made reading a sleepy adventure, where Youngjae dozed off as Daehyun finished the last couple pages out loud. Daehyun let his head lean against Youngjae's, breathing in deeply. Youngjae made him calm and excited and anxious all at the same time. When Youngjae stirred awake, Daehyun checked his phone. It was only seven in the evening, a good time to have dinner cook in the over while Youngjae opened his gifts. He shook Youngjae's arm, kissing Youngjae neck. “Sweetheart wake up, I need to put dinner in the over so we can start on opening gifts.”

Youngjae yawned, pushing Daehyun away from his neck. He got up from the library couch, stretching as Daehyun moved into the kitchen to move a roast from the freezer, all ready to go, into the oven. Youngjae sat in the living room, blankly staring at the Christmas tree until Daehyun swooped in to kiss his head. “Go ahead and pick a present.” Youngjae counted seven gifts under the tree for him, each ranging in size.

He chose one of the smaller gifts, ripping apart the wrapping paper until he saw it was the pair of earrings he had been looking at weeks ago. It was flattering to think Daehyun watched him that close and it was creepy that he was basically stalked. From there, the presents were all things he had wanted weeks ago: the earrings, a diamond watch that he knew to be expensive, a couple new t-shirts, a new pair of slippers to walk around the house, a new pair of headphones, and surprisingly a new laptop and phone. Holding up the laptop and phone, Youngjae turned to Daehyun. “What are the point of these if I can't access the internet or have signal to do anything?”

Daehyun turned serious for a moment, making sure to let Youngjae know to take his words into consideration. “I know your old laptop was starting to act up so I went into it and transferred everything into this new one and since I broke your old phone, I got you a new one. These are a sign of good faith for the both of us. If you're good by the time summer comes by, I might give you limited access to wifi.” The unspoken threat filled the silence afterwards but Youngjae didn't care. He could do the things he loved again, to a degree of course. Youngjae swallowed his pride and gave Daehyun a kiss, promising to be good. The room filled with a savory meat smell and Daehyun reluctantly pulled away. “Time to check on dinner.”

* * *

 

After Christmas the days bled into each other as Youngjae got to know Daehyun better and vice versa. With his new laptop and phone sitting on his nightstand, a promise radiating from them, Youngjae finally gave in and accepted his situation. Which made things even more lonely when school started again and Daehyun left in the mornings, having to attend school. Youngjae crossed the days off his fridge calendar, the only thing that helped him know what day it was.

And no days in particular stood out to him, due to his days filled with watching movies and reading books, until the day where Daehyun stayed behind to clean the classroom and came back in a rage.

* * *

 

“Daehyun? What's wrong?”

Daehyun gripped Youngjae's wrist, pulling him to the bedroom and shoving Youngjae onto the bed. He turned away from Youngjae and went into the closet, ignoring Youngjae's questions.

“What are you doing?”

Daehyun came back, a small bottle in his hand. Youngjae scrambled away from him as Daehyun climbed onto the bed, “What's in the bottle?”

Daehyun grabbed Youngjae's hands, holding Youngjae down, “What are you doing!”

Daehyun held up the bottle, “This won't hurt. Stay still.” Youngjae closed his eyes as Daehyun sprayed him in the face with the bottle heavily. Immediately Youngjae could feel his body reacting. Daehyun got off of Youngjae, waiting. Youngjae grasped his chest, panting loudly. As his body started to heat up, he glared at Daehyun. “What did you do to me?”

Daehyun stared at him, his face frowning. “They were talking about you today. Those pathetic boys you called friends. I knew that Himchan was in love with you, I always saw it in his eyes but you never figured it out. I learned today that he had planned to confess to you that night and that pisses me off.” Daehyun didn't bother mentioning the sexual things Himchan had planned for Youngjae, the perverted fantasies he told Jongup. It made him angry that he couldn't go up to him and prove to him that Youngjae was his, that only he could touch Youngjae. Himchan came nowhere to how much Daehyun loved Youngjae.

Daehyun hovered over Youngjae, spraying his hand with a tiny amount from the bottle. “This bottle is an aphrodisiac. Nothing too strong, it will just make your body ache for me.” Daehyun inhaled what little he had on his hand left, making Youngjae whimper, “Why are you inhaling it too?”

Daehyun growled, feeling the drug work in his blood. “I'm going to show you how much I love you all night long. I'm going to show you how much I adore you.”

Youngjae felt his body heat up, almost to the point he couldn't take in enough air. His clothes were too hot for him but he didn't want to take them off, not like this. But he didn't have a choice as Daehyun tugged off his shirt, throwing it to the side. Youngjae brought his hands up to try and hide his chest but Daehyun pushed them away and captured a nipple in his mouth, biting it roughly. Youngjae let out a moan that turned into a whimper as Daehyun pulled back and softened the bite with a gentle kiss. Youngjae clawed at the sheets, trying to not to flinch away from Daehyun as he unzipped Youngjae's jeans and slipped them off. Daehyun wished he had a camera to capture how beautiful Youngjae looked with his tousled hair and wanton body. Daehyun left Youngjae's boxers alone as he leaned to pepper Youngjae's stomach with kisses.

Youngjae arched his back as Daehyun's kisses ignited his body. He hid his face in his hands as he felt Daehyun touch his stomach, wanting to twist away from him. He hated how soft his stomach was, wishing it could be toned. Daehyun seemed to read his mind and pulled back, his mouth right next to his bellybutton. “You're beautiful. I love how smooth and soft you are. It makes me want to bite you and leave my marks on you.”

Daehyun made his point by sucking just below Youngjae's bellybutton, nibbling until the skin turned red. He let Youngjae hide his face as he moved down to the bulge in Youngjae's boxers. He took a deep breath and growled at how amazing Youngjae smelt, just musky and mouthwatering. Daehyun took his time, knowing Youngjae was shy about his body, and brushed his nose against the bulge. Youngjae didn't want to admit it but he wanted Daehyun's touch. It may have been the drug talking but he wanted Daehyun's strong hands to take care of him.

Youngjae once again, gave up and let Daehyun have his way with him. Daehyun moved up Youngjae's body, letting his lips brush against Youngjae's hands. He wanted Youngjae's permission to keep going, to acknowledge that Daehyun loved him and let Daehyun love him. The drug would let Youngjae be truthful with himself and get rid of any walls between them. Daehyun moved Youngjae's hands and made eye contact with him, “Can I?” _love you? Show you how amazing you are?_ “Can I keep you?”

Youngjae swallowed his saliva, breathing in deeply. As he stared into Daehyun's eyes, he had an epiphany, one that in reality, should have hit him earlier. Daehyun would never let him go. With his brain and money, Youngjae would never be found if Daehyun wouldn't let him. Youngjae didn't have the skills or the ability to escape and knowing this, Youngjae closed his eyes and turned his head.

“Yes.”

Daehyun turned Youngjae's face to face his and cupped his jaw. Youngjae's eyes fluttered open and Daehyun smiled, kissing him so gently that Youngjae couldn't help his heart flutter. Daehyun licked Youngjae's lower lip, “I love you so much.”

Youngjae could hear the unspoken words Daehyun meant. _Love me back..._

Youngjae quivered, his heart stuck in his throat. Giving in, Youngjae surprised Daehyun by wrapping his arms around Daehyun's neck, kissing him deeply. Youngjae felt his tears going down his face as he cupped Daehyun's face. “I do. I love you Daehyun.” And Youngjae did, he couldn't deny himself anymore, especially with Daehyun bearing his soul. Youngjae spread his legs, the heat starting to become unbearable. Youngjae guided Daehyun's hand down between his legs, “Please.”

While Youngjae led Daehyun's hand down to his entrance, Daehyun reached out with his other hand into the nightstand and pulled out a condom and lube. He set them to the side and caressed Youngjae's legs, his mouth coming down to nibble at Youngjae's hips. A leg wrapped around his head, dragging to drag him down but Daehyun held firm and bit down, causing Youngjae to clutch the sheets. “Fuck! Daehyun!” A drop of saliva went down his chin as Daehyun sucked down just above his cock. The fire in his body got hotter as Daehyun took a bit of lube, just enough to trace circles against his entrance.

Daehyun flicked his eyes up as he gently slipped a finger in, knowing that Youngjae had never done this before. Ignoring how hot it was inside Youngjae, he pressed wet kisses on Youngjae's thighs as Youngjae took in a breath and swallowed. Daehyun's finger didn't feel bad but it wasn't good either, he just felt full. He calmed down (well as best he could with the aphrodisiac in his system) and nodded to Daehyun, who added a bit more lube and curled his finger inside Youngjae.

Youngjae felt Daehyun's finger brushed against something deep in him and his hips twitched before he could stop them. He bit his lip as Daehyun smirked at the movement and tapped his finger against what he found, making Youngjae moan. Intense spikes of pleasure went up Youngjae's body, making him overwhelmed in seconds and he struggled to pull away from Daehyun's finger. It was just so much so quickly but his hips didn't move from how strong Daehyun held him down.

Youngjae trying to escape the pleasure Daehyun was giving, was arousing with how his body arched and his mouth fell open. Moving quickly Daehyun added another finger, scissoring Youngjae until he screamed at how good it felt. From there it felt like a blur, adding another finger while somehow slipping on the condom and lubing himself up. Daehyun wrapped Youngjae's thighs around his waist, hitching one of Youngjae's legs up to his shoulder. He interlocked fingers with Youngjae, making eye contact with him, their lips barely touching. “I love you so much Youngjae. You mean so much to me.”

Youngjae held back tears this time as they kissed, whimpering as Daehyun sunk into him. The intrusion suddenly ached, Youngjae feeling full and twitchy with a small amount of pain. He felt and watched as Daehyun poured more lube down his length before grinding his hips, moving Youngjae's leg until they were both more comfortable. The ache simmered down into a pleasurable buzz while Daehyun ground his cock into Youngjae. A jolt when up Youngjae's spine as Daehyun's cock rubbed against his walls, hitting deep in him until he pressed up against his prostate. “There Daehyun. More.”

Daehyun moaned, nodding as he picked up the pace, his eyes never straying away from Youngjae's face. The room filled with moans and whimpers as Daehyun took care of Youngjae, driving himself as fast as he could while his mouth dipped down to play with Youngjae's nipples. Youngjae felt vulnerable, as if Daehyun was looking into his soul as they kissed. This was such an intimate (of course they were having sex) and life changing experience that Youngjae knew would change everything. With this realization, Youngjae knew he was close, needing to be pushed off the edge.

Daehyun felt Youngjae's cock twitch against his stomach and knew that Youngjae was close, so he slung Youngjae's other leg over his shoulder, bending Youngjae in half and going in deeper. Youngjae's back arched harshly as the change in position tipped him over the edge, making him come all over his collarbone. With Youngjae's muscles tightening around him tightly, Daehyun came into the condom, his thighs quivering.

Daehyun let Youngjae's legs down gently, slipping out before gathering Youngjae into his arms. Youngjae laid his head against Daehyun's chest, his fingers drawing small circles on Daehyun's skin. He tried not to wince at how tired and sore he was, wishing he could take a bath but his legs felt like lead. He felt Daehyun move and he pulled his fingers back as Daehyun turned on his side, moving Youngjae's leg over his hip. Youngjae felt himself blush at the lewd position he was in but didn't give Daehyun the pleasure of showing his reaction.

He closed his eyes and buried his face in Daehyun's face, shivering as Daehyun's hands started massaging his ass. He glanced up at Daehyun and bit his lip at the soft gaze directed on him, clearly letting Youngjae see the love in his face. Youngjae hesitated before arching his back and pushing his ass more into Daehyun's hands. Daehyun raised an eyebrow and Youngjae smiled softly at him before moving his hands to tug Daehyun closer.

* * *

 

Youngjae glanced out the window, his head gently placed against the frame. The snow looked so pretty outside while it covered the trees. He almost wanted to go outside and make snow angels but he hated the cold. He sipped the hot chocolate Daehyun had made for him and cuddled into the blanket he had. He could hear Daehyun working on his paperwork in the background, muttering under his breath numbers that Youngjae didn't bother understanding. It was endearing to listen to him which was a scary thought if he thought about how he got here.

He thought about his life outside and it used to be and then he had an idea. He glanced over at Daehyun hoping his idea would go over well, ditching his blanket so he could curl up into Daehyun's side on the couch. “Daehyun? Could I ask you something?”

Daehyun's arm wrapped around Youngjae before guiding him into a kiss, his eyes full of love for Youngjae. “Yes my love?” Youngjae bit his lip, holding his breath before he gathered the courage to ask his question.

“I was wondering if we....could have a date outside? Like going out into town and having a romantic dinner.” Daehyun froze before setting down his pen, turning to look at Youngjae. He eyed Youngjae's nervous lip biting before responding. “Why?”

“I want to go walk the streets with you and have fun making memories with you. I want us to have a winter date together. I promise to be good so can we please go outside?” Daehyun thought for a minute before giving in, “We'll go outside if you stay by my side. You hold my hand and stay right next to me.” Daehyun looked at him, “If you cause trouble, you know what will happen.”

Youngjae grinned, clapping his hands, “Deal. I'll go and get ready.” And within minutes, Youngjae tugged at his beanie, making sure it was on nicely. He knew Daehyun was watching him as he put on the face mask Daehyun gave him. He was wearing couple shirts with Daehyun, plaid with skinny jeans and black sneakers. Daehyun slipped a ring onto his finger and a similar one on his own hand. Daehyun made sure there was nothing in Youngjae's pockets before grabbing his wallet, keys and phones. Daehyun leaned down and slipped on the tracking anklet on Youngjae, making sure it was on tight. He straightened up, pressing a kiss on Youngjae's lips. He waited until Youngjae turned away for a minute before slipping a small tube into his pocket. Just in case, he told himself.

“Ready?”

Youngjae nodded, feeling excited and anxious. He couldn't wait to stretch his legs and have some freedom, see actual people and hopefully get some new clothes. Daehyun led Youngjae to his car, making sure he didn't try and run. Youngjae buckled himself in, his hands clutching the bottom of his shirt. Daehyun eyed Youngjae as he drove away from the house, ready to drive back at any moment. He wasn't going to let Youngjae have an opportunity to escape. He turned on the radio and watched as Youngjae started to sing along. He loved Youngjae's husky voice, especially when it was directed towards him.

Youngjae glanced over at Daehyun, wanting to relax him and show that he wasn't going to escape. He subtly moved his hand to clasp Daehyun's, turning his head to look out the window. He didn't notice Daehyun's surprised look that melted into a loving grin, his hand interlocking with Youngjae's. He brought their hands up to his mouth and brushed a kiss against Youngjae's fingers. Youngjae glanced over at Daehyun's wide grin before turning his red face to the window.

The drive was smooth and quiet besides the occasional sing-a-long from Youngjae and even Daehyun when he knew the song. The woods, full and dense, thinned out until Daehyun took a right turn and they were suddenly in the middle of town. Youngjae bit his lip from how excited he was, seeing the various people talking and interacting, something he hadn't had for months. Youngjae saw a street sign and knew exactly where they were, exactly two hours away from his home. Daehyun had thought ahead and brought them to a town that might have not known Youngjae was his captive.

Daehyun pulled into a parking lot full of cars, a space for people to leave their cars so they could go and do their business. He paid the allotted change for three hours, slightly ignoring Youngjae's happy smile at how much time he was letting them enjoy the town. Daehyun got out, briskly walking around to open Youngjae's door, holding his hand out. “Come on Princess, let's go wild on the town.”

* * *

 

Daehyun knew his luck was eventually going to run out. Everything had gone so well for him; he had Youngjae and they were doing so well with each other. He hadn't expected Himchan to be so persistent when Youngjae's parents had given up themselves. He knew he didn't have anything to worry about, he had done everything perfectly so nothing would come back to him. Daehyun didn't expect to see Himchan as he and Youngjae were having their date. Daehyun sighed, shifting so all Himchan would see was his back as Youngjae had his fill of delicious kimchi spaghetti. Hopefully he wouldn't see Youngjae on his way out, he didn't need Youngjae escaping or have Youngjae watch him intimidate Himchan. Daehyun didn't want Youngjae afraid of him.

* * *

 

“I knew you were alive. Where have you been?”

Himchan appeared in front of him as Daehyun went to grab them ice cream, a dessert to the pasta they had just eaten. Youngjae's heart ached as he took in Himchan's appearance. Himchan always looked his best, even when he wasn't feeling very well but as of right now, Youngjae could see the deep eye bags under his eyes and how pale his skin was. He looked dead on his feet, even if he had a gleam in his eye. Not wanting to make a scene, Youngjae took them to the park just across the street where he was suppose to be waiting for Daehyun.

“What happened? Are you ok? What are you doing here when there are people looking for you?” Youngjae sighed looking around for Daehyun, he didn't need to be forced back home because Himchan came up to talk to him. “Hyung I'm fine. What are you doing here?” Himchan gawked at him brushing Himchan's concern off, sputtering. “Excuse me but you were kidnapped. It's been months. Your parents are so worried about you, come on let's go home. Everything will be alright.” Himchan grabbed Youngjae's wrist but Youngjae didn't budge, “What's wrong.”

Youngjae sighed, his eyes tearing up. Here was his opportunity and he was so stupid to waste it. He could take Himchan's hand and go home, hug his parents and never let them go. But he knew that Daehyun would snatch him back up and this time, no chanced would be given. “I can't go home. He'll only take me back.”

“He?” Youngjae shook his head, “The only reason you got to see me was because of my good behavior. If you make a fuss, you may never see me again.” Himchan was confused, who had this much power to make Youngjae afraid of coming home, of coming back to him. “You can talk to the police and they can keep you safe.”

“It's not that simple. He has connections, connections that got mom and dad their promotions so they could live a happy life without me. He could ruin your life for trying to take me back. I'm safe where I am Hyung, I have everything I need.” Himchan would never get it.

“You don't have me or Jongup. You don't have your parents.” Youngjae threw up his hands, frustrated. “And that will be the price I pay for attracting his attention.” He sniffled, wiping the tears that finally fell. “I'm sorry but I can't go back. Please don't tell anyone you saw me.” Himchan shook his head, fixing his hair as it got into his eyes. “I can't. You know I can't. I will find a way to bring you home.”

“You can't, not if he doesn't want to let me go.”

Youngjae spotted Daehyun, who was holding two ice cream cones and looking very angry. Youngjae turned back to Himchan, whose eyes were misty, “I'm sorry but I have to go.” Youngjae moved past Himchan, sighing deeply when Himchan grabbed his wrist. “I won't let you. How dare you send those presents and think that we wouldn't try to use them to find you.”

Youngjae looked at Daehyun and held up a hand when he started moving to Youngjae. He held up one finger, as if to say 'give me a moment'. Youngjae turned back to Himchan and frowned, tugging himself out of Himchan's grip. “You have to. Even if you brought me home, you wouldn't see me for a while. I'd have to be interrogated by the police, my parents wouldn't let me out of their sight and I would have to study to make up all the assignments I missed. It would be weeks before I got to see you and I'm pretty sure it would only be a matter of time before I would be kidnapped again. That would break my parents' hearts and I can't do that again.”

He patted Himchan's shoulder, his own eyes blinking to keep more tears from falling. “Forget about me Himchan hyung. Tell my parents that I love them and that they should live. Tell Jongup I'm sorry for missing his performance and that I miss him. Know that I'm doing ok and that I'm safe and please don't tell get the police involved.”

“So I'm just supposed to tell everyone you love that I saw you, that you're doing fine and to move on? Just like that? What am I suppose to do when they ask where you are or why I didn't bring you back?” Youngjae could hear Himchan's unspoken words and bit his lip. _What about me Youngjae? Don't I matter?_

“Tell them that I would be punished if I didn't go back to him. Only you will know that's not true but they need to believe that. Hyung I'm sorry but I have to go now, he's waiting for me.”

Youngjae left Himchan and crossed the street, not noticing Daehyun relaxing as Youngjae came back to him. Daehyun gave Youngjae his chocolate ice cream and wrapped his arm around Youngjae's waist, subtly moving Youngjae away from Himchan. Thankfully Himchan didn't recognize him as he stood there in shock, his eyes pointed at the road. Daehyun felt a vicious satisfaction and a certain smugness as Youngjae leaned against his side. He willingly came back to Daehyun and god if that didn't arouse Daehyun. Youngjae was all his now, physically and mentally, and Daehyun would never let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the timeline if someone gets confused:
> 
> 1\. High school finals happen in early December  
> 2\. Daehyun kidnaps Youngjae  
> 3\. Christmas  
> 4\. School begins late Jan.  
> 5\. It's around the end of winter when they go out on a date and they see Himchan, so around enf of Feb/beginning of march.
> 
> The beginning is more together than the second half because I wanted to emphasis how time blends together and I wanted you guys to imagine the things that could happen in between.


End file.
